Of Ice Skating and Online Chats
by ThisArtWar
Summary: Yes!" Sakura yelled jumping in front of him so he couln't leave. "You're going ice skating!" "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "No?" "Yes." "Yay! Sasuke is going skating with us!" Disclaimer do not own Naruto and never will! Sasu/Saku
1. Of Movies, Popcorn and Truth or Dare

**Of Ice Skating and online chats**

"Ohiyo, Sasuke-san, Naruto." Sakura said bouncing up to the duo. Calling Sasuke _san_ had become a habbit after he returned. She decided she no longer knew him very much and didn't exactly want to know him. Although she was as bold as ever.

"Ohiyo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Hn, Ohiyo." Sasuke said.

"Guess what? Me and Hinata-chan are going to go ice skating, wanna come?" Sakura asked happily.

"Hinata-chan is gonna be there?" Naruto asked, blushing slightly as he had a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Yup!" Sakura said, she knew Naruto liked Hinata but surprisingly didn't have the courage to tell her. She also knew that Hinata liked Naruto and like didn't have the courage to tell him.

"Hn, no thanks." Sasuke grunted as he began to walk away.

"Yes!" Sakura yelled standing in front of him so he couldn't leave. "You're gonna go ice skating with us! Don't be such a party pooper!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No?" Sakura asked getting an idea.

"Yes."

"Yay!! Guess what Naruto, Sasuke is going ice skating with us!"

"What?! No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You said so yourself you said 'yes' meaning you would come!" Sakura exclaimed with a broad grin on her face.

"Hn, fine." Sasuke grumbled.

"Okie dokie! Meet me at my house in two hours!" Sakura said running off to tell Hinata the news of them having company.

When Hinata found that Naruto was going she no longer wanted to come in fear of making a fool of herself in front of him.

"You won't make a fool of yourself! I promise! This is a great chance to show Naruto how great a skater you are!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes, demo..." Hinata mumbled, blushing she was a great ice skater even though it rarely snowed in Konoha. "What if I fall? Or worse fall through the ice! Then he'll think I'm fat!"

"Of course he won't! He is blind if he thinks you're fat! Which he doesn't!" Sakura said trying to reassure her friend.

"Fine." Hinata said, reluctantly.

"Yay!" Sakura said jumping up and down happily.

_Knock. Knock._

"Oo. That'll be them!" Sakura exclaimed.

" Heya, Sakura-chan. Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

"Okie. You guy have skates right?" Sakura asked.

"Yup!" Naruto said showing them his bright orange and blue ice skates. **(Their skates are custom made. They pulled in a favor from some guy they saved.)**

"Yeah." Sasuke said showing them his onyx black ones with the Uchiha fan on them.

"Okie then lets get going!" Sakura said happily grabbing hers and Hinata's skates. Hinata's were indigo blue with azure laces and Sakura's were bubble gum pink with neon green laces. When they got to the lake there were only a few other people skating, due to the fact that it rarely snowed in Konoha.

"C'mon!" Naruto exclaimed dragging a red Hinata onto the ice as soon as she had her skates on.

"C'mon Sasuke-san!" Sakura said dragging Sasuke onto the ice. "Race you around the lake!" Sakura exclaimed abruptly taking off.

"Oi! Choto matte!" Sasuke yelled after her taking off. Pumping chakra into his legs, he soon caught up to her. "Thats not fair."

"Oh? Is the great Uchiha Sasuke afraid he is gonna lose? To a girl no less!" Sakura teased as a grin spread across her face.

"Of course not!" Sasuke said turning red, then he began to go as fast as he could trying to hide his blush from Sakura because she would surely tease him.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled after him. Pumping chakra into her legs she tried to catch up not wanting to lose to her teammate. Sakura had long since gotten over her crush on Sasuke and decided that she was going to try not to be clingy to Sasuke and try to just be his friend if she wanted him to like her.

"Ha-_**pant**_**- **I- _**pant**_- finally caught up to you!" Sakura said panting as she skated beside Sasuke.

"Not for long." Sasuke said smirking.

"Wanna bet?" Sakura challenged.

"Now what kind of gentlemen would I be if I took money from a lady?" Sasuke said.

"Since when were you a gentlemen, Teme?" Naruto asked him and Hinata were holding hands and skating next to Sasuke and Sakura. "You just don't wanna bet cause you know your gonna lose to Sakura-chan. Ain't that right Hina-chan?"

"H-Hia." Hinata stuttered, blushing at the name Naruto had given her.

"See?" Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke said blushing and then once again sped up trying to hide the blush that he could not fight down.

"Oi! Choto matte!" Sakura said trying to catch up to Sasuke before she lost the race.

"No." Sasuke said over his shoulder, just loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Grr." Sakura growled trying to catch up to Sasuke. Soon Sakura was right on his tail and beginning to catch up to the young Uchiha.

Glancing over his shoulder. Sasuke saw that Sakura was right on his tail, thought the finish line, which consisted of Hinata and Naruto. They were both shouting things like, "Go Sakura-chan!" and " I'll treat you to ramen if you beat the teme, Sakura-chan!" Smirking Sasuke began to speed up. In the end it was a close race though all in all Sasuke won the race.

"Hmph!" Sakura hmphed. Earning a chuckle from Sasuke. "What're you laughing at Captain Chicken Hair!" Demanded Sakura.

"Captain Chicken Hair? Very mature Pinky." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Pinky? Pinky!? Why I oughta-" Sakura said stomping over to Sasuke but was stopped by a ringing that came from her pocket. "Moshi moshi? Okay. On my way. Sorry guys that was my mom. And Sasuke, wait till we have practice tomorrow I'ma get you!" And with that Sakura walked off.

When Sakura got home she went to her room and got on the computer to see if Hinata, TenTen or Ino were on. When she signed on she saw that Hinata was on but no one else.

GreenEyedFighter has signed on.

LavenderEyedLove: Heya Sakura-chan! How come you had to go home?

GreenEyedFighter: It was getting late and my mom wanted me home fer din din.

LavenderEyedLove: oh

GreenEyedFighter:Okie! What was with u an Naruto holding hands?? AND he called u Hina- chan! Spill!!

LavenderEyedLove: ~:~Blushes~;~ When u an Sasuke were racing naruto told me that he liked me and asked me to be his gf... turns even redder

GreenEyedFighter: really really?? what'd u say what'd u say??

2CuteForYou: isn't it obvious? They were holding hands weren't they forehead?

GreenEyedFighter:were'd the hell u come from ino-pig??

RamenLuverBelieveIt: well when 2 ppl like ea. Other they—OW!! what was that for teme?

Panda-chanWithKnives: why'd you type that? Aint he like in the same room as u?

RamenLuverBelieveIt:ooops?

GreenEyedFighter:were the hell'd you guys come from and Naruto u say anything about "when 2 ppl like ach other.."Ima kick ur ass.

2CuteForYou: Oh, yeah we been on

GreenEyedFighter: Oh

LavenderEyedLove: srry was in the bathroom whats going on?

Panda-chanWithKnives:way to much info and nothing much.

GreenEyedFighter:lol

CloudWatcher has signed on.

CloudWatcher: Sup?

2CuteForYou: Heyaz! It's Shika-kun!

CloudWatcher:troublesome hey ino

2CUteForYou: u say troublesome one more time ima thro a high heal at'chu!!

RamenLuverBelieveIt:Blink how're u gonna fo that?

GreenEyedFighter: fo?

RamenLuverBelieveIt: srry ment do

GreenEyedFighter:o

2CuteForYou: easy he lives next door and his window wont close anymore.

GreenEyedFighter:how do u no that? STALKER!!

2CuteForYou:rolls eyes I asked him why he had his window open in the middle of the winter and he told me it wouldnt shut

GreenEyedFighter: oh

Panda-chanWithKnives: hey hinata weres neji?

LavenderEyedLove: dunnu im go ask brb

Panda-chanWithKnives:oki

2CuteForYou: o.0 do u like neji?

ByakuganUser: does who like me?

Panda-chanWithKnives: No one! AINT THAT RIGHT INO PIG?

2CuteForYou: what she said!

ByakuganUser:u guys r nut now whats everyone doing?

RedEyedPanther: Nothing

ByakuganUser:Uchiha?

RedEyedPanther: what

ByakuganUser: nice name...

GreenEyedFighter: Thankiez!! I chose it for him!!

ByakuganUser: well... that explains it.

GreenEyedFighter: explains what?

ByakuganUser: nothin.

GreenEyedFighter: okie then

LavenderEyedLove: srry guys I gotta go to bed g'night all

ByakuganUser: me2

Panda-chanWithKnives: nighty nighty!! I gotta go 2

GreenEyedFighter: night!!

RedEyedPanther: good night

RamenLuverBelieveIt: Nighty night hina chan! Sweet dreams!! I need to go 2 bye bye

LavenderEyedLove: good night naruto kun!

CloudWatcher: night I also gotta go

2CuteForYou: I gotta go 2 bye bye

2CuteForYou has signed off.

CloudWatcher has signed off.

LavenderEyedLove has signed off.

ByakuganUser has signed off.

RamenLuverBelieveIt has signed off.

Panda-chanWithKnives has signed off.

GreenEyedFighter: were'd everyone go?

RedEyedPanther: I believe it is Where'd and they most likely went to sleep

GreenEyedFighter: ya ya Captain Chicken Hair im off have a nice rest of the night

RedEyedPanther: night pinky.

RedEyedPanther has signed off.

GreenEyedFighter: hey!!

GreenEyedFighter: o hes gone.. im talking er typing to myself...

GreenEyedFighter has signed off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**This. Is the first chappie. I revised it. Reviews. Please.**


	2. Of Movies, Popcorn, and Truth or Dare p2

**Of Ice Skating and Online Chats.**

**Chapter two.**

**Of Movies, Popcorn, and Truth or Dare.**

**Part One.**

**I got quite a few Favs. I want REVIEWS, next time, if I get none there shall be no update.**

"Sakura! Wake up! You have training in an hour." Sakura's mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Hai, hai, I'm up!" Sakura yelled back sleepily. Looking over at her computer she saw that Sasuke was online. _Hm, wonder why he is online shouldn't he be getting ready for training? _Sakura thought.

GreenEyedFighter has signed on.

GreenEyedFighter: Ohiyo, what're u doing online shouldnt u b getting ready for practice

RedEyedPanther: I could ask u the same thing, but if u must no I already am ready

GreenEyedFighter: O well I gotta go eat c u!

GreenEyedFighter has signed off.

RedEyedPanther has signed off.

"Sakura!" Yelled Ms. Haruno.

"Hai, hai! I'm up, I'm up!" Sakura called as she pulled on her training clothes.

"Took you long enough. Heres an apple you're going to be late if you don't hurry." Ms. Haruno clucked as she handed Sakura a red apple.

"Bye bye!" Sakura said running out of her house, when she got to the training grounds she saw that Sasuke was there and stomped up to him.

"Ohiyo Pin- _bam!- _Ow! What was that for?" Demanded Sasuke.

"Don't. Call. Me. Pinky." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, yeah. " Sasuke said still rubbing his head were Sakura had hit him.

"Ohiyo, Sakura-chan, Teme!" Naruto yelled running up to the pair.

"Ohiyo." They said in unison.

"Kakashi-sensie here yet?" Naruto asked. They had made it a habit of coming to practice an hour late so they wouldn't have to wait as long for Kakashi, though they still had to wait a little while for him to get there.

"Yo."

"You're late!!" Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

"Well, I got lost on-"

"Yeah, yeah, you use that same excuse every day lets get on with it." Sakura said.

"Okay then, today we are going to do something different, Sasuke, you and Sakura are going to spar and Naruto and I will spar. Got it? Good." Kakashi said before they could complain.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you, Sasuke." Sakura said pulling on her black gloves. Sasuke had rarely seen Sakura fight. When he had come back from with Orochimaru after killing him and his brother he had found that both Naruto and Sakura had become stronger. Naruto had trained with Jiraiya, and Sakura with Tsunade.

"Oh?" Sasuke snorted. He doubted that Sakura could beat him even if she had trained with Tsunade.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk right off your face Uchiha!" Sakura yelled running at him, delivering a punch in Sasuke's gut, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

_Wow, _was all Sasuke got the chance to think because Sakura was running at him her fist glowing a faint blue from the chakra.

"I told you I wouldn't hold back! Now fight back!" Sakura yelled. She was tired of being thought of as the teams weakest link. She didn't need to prove herself to any of them but she was sick of being looked down upon and kicked both Kakashi's and Naruto's ass in training. More so she had saved Naruto and Kakashi on numerous occasions with her strength and with her healing ability's that could rival Tsunade's.

"Sasuke you better not hold back, if you do Sakura-chans gonna put you in the hospital." Naruto shouted. He knew this from experience, when he had spared with Sakura for the first time since he got back he had made the mistake of underestimating her. He had gotten a trip to the hospital and an earful for underestimating her.

"Sasuke, you might want to avoid a trip to the hospital 'cause she will most likely be you nurse... And if she is she might just make your stay a living Hell." Kakashi had also made the mistake of underestimating her and had also been put into the hospital, where Sakura had been his nurse. Kakashi didn't like hospitals and with Sakura as his nurse he didn't have a chance in hell to get out. He had tried to escape more that once and every time Sakura had caught him.

"Yeah, yeah." Was Sasuke's reply. The fight went on for an half hour, which consisted of Sasuke running from Sakura's fist, she gave him no openings and no chance to fight back. Sasuke had landed very few blows on her, the only thing he was really able to do was katton and even so Sakura had only ended up with her clothes a bit singged.

"You give up yet?" Sakura asked through pants.

"Okay, you that ends training for today. Be here tomorrow same time." Kakashi said before Sasuke couldn't open his mouth.

"Okay, Naruto, Sasuke you guys wanna come to my house tonight? I'm having a sleep over, Hinata, TenTen, Ino, Choji, wait no Choji said he couldn't come. So it's gonna be Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru are all gonna be there, Kiba, Shino and Lee are all on missions as well as Choji." Sakura said.

"Sure! Me and Sasuke will be there." Naruto answered before Sasuke could say no.

"Cool, bring your skates and meet me at the lake at seven. We're all going ice skating before we go to my house." Sakura said walking off. When she got home she went on her computer to see if Ino, TenTen, or Hinata were on, and they all were.

GreenEyedFighter has signed on.

2CuteForYou: Hey forehead, are naruto and sasuke coming?

GreenEyedFighter: yeah.

Panda-chanWithKnives: Kool, Hina, is Neji coming?

LavenderEyedLove: Ya,

2CuteForYou: sooooo Tennie, u never answered my ? Do u like neji?

Panda-chanWithKnives: Maybe... just a lil

GreenEyedFighter: aw!!

2CuteForYou: realy?? hes kind ugly tho, no ofence Hina, but he looks like a girl

Panda-chanWithKnives: ur one to talk! Shikamaru's head looks like a pineapple!!

GreenEyedFighter: rofl

LavenderEyedLove: lol

2CuteForYou: ya, I no, but hes got a cute pineapple head!!

Sakura burst out laughing at this.

GreenEyedFighter: lol

Panda-chanWithKnives: lol

LavenderEyedLove: so what're we gonna do at the sleep over Sakura chan

GreenEyedFighter: first we're gonna go ice skating and then we're gonna go to my house I have a few board games and we can play truth of dare.

LavenderEyedLove: kool, I gotta go bye guys c u later.

GreenEyedFighter: bye bye hina

Panda-chanWithKnives: bye bye, me 2 I gotta find my skates and pack

2CuteForYou: me 2 bye byez!!

GreenEyedFighter: bye guys!

LavenderEyedLove has signed off.

2CuteForYou has signed off.

Panda-chanWithKnives has signed off.

GreenEyedFighter has signed off.

Getting up Sakura began to clean her room, if she was going to have people over she didn't want them to think she was a slob, though of course they wouldn't say anything in fear of her chakra filled punches. When she was done cleaning her room she grabbed the money she had in a jar she saved up for the sleep over to buy snacks and drinks.

"Mom, I'm going shopping." Sakura yelled as she walked to the door.

"Okay dear. Have fun!" Ms. Haruno yelled back from the living room were she was ironing clothes.

"Okay, you want anything?" Sakura asked pausing at the door.

"No, thank you though!" Came her reply.

"I'm off." Sakura said walking out of her house. When Sakura got the the grocery store she went straight to the junk food isle. "Okay, we need chips." Sakura said putting Flaming Hot Munchies, (A/N I luv those chips!! the Sunchips r the best!! lol on with the story!) Hot Cheetos, Doritos, Rold Gold, (A/N if u dont no they r pretzels) Tortilla chips and salsa into her cart.

"Okay, thats it for chips, now for the drinks." Sakura said as she walked to where the drinks were. When she got there she put Fruit Punch, V8, Pepsi, and Mountain Dew. As she walked by where the Hot Chocolate was she grabbed two boxes of it along with some Chamomile tea and Kettle Corn.

"Okay, now for ice cream and toppings." Sakura headed to where the toppings were, she decided to get the toppings first because the ice cream could melt. She grabbed Chocolate Syrup, Strawberry Syrup, Carmel Syrup and some Cool Whip. "Oo, I'm going to get pancake mix too for breakfast!" Sakura sang when she saw the pancake mix she also grabbed some syrup.

"You always talk to yourself?" Came voice that Sakura could recognize from a mile away, Sasuke's.

"And do you always insist upon insulting me?" Sakura asked whirling around facing Sasuke.

"No."

"Is that so? Because it sure seems like it. Keep it up and I'll sock you in the jaw so hard you won't be able to open that ugly mouth of your for a month!" Sakura growled, her patience with him was soon growing thin.

After she rang up her stuff and began to take out of the basket to take it home she saw Sasuke walking up to her.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura asked annoyance laced her voice.

"Hn, want help carrying that?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure. Thanks." Sakura said surprised that he offered to help. "This way."

"You seem surprised that I offered to help. I'm not as heartless as you make me out to be you know." Sasuke said not looking at her.

"No, I don't know." Sakura said softly. "You left me in the rain on a bench. You almost killed Naruto. Trying to save- no trying to bring you back to the village Neji, and Choji were fatally injured. And Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru were all injured. I told you I loved you and all you could say was thank you. Prove it. Prove to me that you aren't heartless. Revenge isn't everything, you should have known that. It only leads to more pain. And by killing Itachi you stooped to his level. You killed your family. Just like him. Don't tell me I don't know what it's like to lose someone. Because I do."

"I will." Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura said she half expected Sasuke to drop he stuff and yell at her for what she said.

"I said I will, I will prove to you and everyone else I'm not heartless." Sasuke said. "I don't know how, but I will."

"You do that." Sakura said, smiling softly. "We're here."

"Hn,"

"Help me put this stuff away please?"

"Okay."

When they finished putting everything away it was six thirty. "I gotta go get my stuff for your sleep over. I'll see you in a half hour." Sasuke said walking off.

"Okay. Thank you again for your help."

"Anytime." Sasuke said and with that he was gone.

"Who was that?" Ms. Haruno asked.

"Sasuke, Hes my other teammate."

"Uchiha?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well he seems like a nice boy." Ms. Haruno said.

"Yeah."

"You're confused." Ms. Haruno said. It was a statement, not a question.

"A little." Sakura said sitting on top of the counter.

"What happened?"

"I may have told him off a bit about him leaving and his reaction wasn't what I expected." Sakura said.

"Well, if he hurts you hun, I'm gonna make Tsunade's temper look like nothing." Ms. Haruno said. She was very protective of her only child. She was also a retired ANBU captain. She resigned when she was fatally injured on a mission when Sakura was a genin.

"Hai, though you prolly won't need to.." Sakura said a little bit sadly.

"And why is that?"

"Cause Sasuke doesn't even like me that much as a friend." Sakura said looking away.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I'm going to Ino's, her mother and I are going to have tea. I won't be back until tomorrow. Have a nice night dear." Ms. Haruno said walking off.

"You to." Sakura said to her mother's retreating form. _I wonder what she meant... _Sakura thought. Looking at the clock she saw that it was almost seven so she went to get her skates and coat. After she had gotten her belongings she ran for the lake not wanting to be late when she was the one who told them to meet there.

When she got there she was relieved to realize that her friends were not yet there.

"Hey, Forehead-chan!" Ino yelled running up to where Sakura had taken a seat.

"Hey, Ino-pig." Sakura said waving.

"Guess what! Guess what!" Ino yelled happily jumping up and down.

"What?" Sakura asked confused as to why she was so happy.

"Theres gonna be a ice skating contest! You have to do it! You're like the best ice skater in Konoha." Ino exclaimed.

"No I'm not. Plus I have seen the posters you need a partner and where am I gonna get one" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke-teme of course!" Naruto said from behind Sakura making her whirl around to face him. "I saw you and Teme skate yesterday! You guys where great you both can skate together!"

"Have you even asked Sasuke?" Sakura asked. She doubted Sasuke would even want to come.

"Yup! And he said it was fine as long as you said it was okay." Naruto said.

"He threatened or bribed you with something didn't he?" Sakura asked turning to Sasuke.

"Hn, no." Sasuke said.

"Really? I didn't know you'd be very keen on wearing tights." Sakura said.

"Nope! Not all guys gotta wear tights he can wear dress pants! He said he would do it on two conditions and the were one) that he didn't have to wear tights and two) that it was okay with you!" Naruto exclaimed holding up his fingers.

"Okay, I'll think about it but until then lets skate a bit." Sakura said walking to the ice.

"Okie!" Ino, TenTen, and Naruto said in unison.

"Hn." From Shikamaru, Sasuke and Neji.

"Hai." From Hinata.

"C'mon 'Nata!" Naruto said dragging Hinata to the ice.

"Hai." Hinata said fighting not to faint as her face resembled a cherry.

"Aw!" Ino and TenTen said.

"They make a great couple!" Sakura cooed.

"Yeah." TenTen, and Ino said once again in unison.

"How do you guys do that?" Sakura asked.

"Do what?" They asked in unison once again.

"That! Talking in unison!" Sakura said, getting creeped out.

"Oh. Dunno." They said giggling.

"Whatever. C'mon." Sakura said skating off.

"Oh no you don't!" Ino said grabbing at Sakura. "You're gonna skate with Sasuke we wanna see how you guys skate together!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Review. Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Ice Skating and Online Chats.**

**Chapter three.**

**Of Movies, Popcorn and Truth or Dare.**

**Part Two.**

"No. I don't want to maybe tomorrow." Sakura said "For now lets have some fun please. I will think about it. Plus I think Sasuke-sanit tired from practice today." Sakura added with a smug smile.

"Hn, not my fault you've got monster strength." Sasuke said knowing it would annoy her.

"Keep talkin' and I'ma use this monster strength on your head." Sakura said holding up her fist threateningly.

"Okay, enough of that you two. Lets have some fun!" Ino said happily.

"Okay." Both Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

"Aw! They're talking in unison." TenTen and Ino cooed.

"You two are ones to talk. You both have been talking in unison. So does that mean you guys are in love? Oo whens the wedding?" Sakura asked smirking.

"What? Hell no!!" TenTen said

"You've gotta be kidding me Forehead!" Ino said.

"Bakas." Sakura said as she burst out laughing.

"Why I oughta!" They both said and began to chase Sakura. Seeing this she skated off as fast as she could not wanting to face the duos wrath.

"Help, Ino-pig and Tennie are gonna kill me dead!" Sakura yelled skating away from the duo.

"Kill you dead?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shuddup!!" Sakura said skating off, only to see TenTen had gone to try to cut her off. Jumping through the air and spinning away from her arms Sakura was able to get away landing on her feet so gracefully that she could make pro-skaters jealous.

"See!" TenTen exclaimed. "You should enter the competition. You're great!"

"Yeah!" Ino said.

"Whatever. Keep trying to convince me and I'm going to say flat out no and there ain't gonna be anything that you can do to change my mind." Sakura said turning to face them. _Wow... well that shut them up. _Sakura thought.

"Fine!" Ino and TenTen said.

"It's getting a bit late why don't we head to your house Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Okie!" Sakura said skating to her and Naruto who holding hands, much to Neji's displeasure. After the chunin exams he and Hinata had gotten much closer and he had become very protective of Hinata and thought of her as his little sister. "I went shopping today and I got lots of snacks."

"Okay!" Naruto said he was never one to pass up free food. When they got to Sakura's house they all changed into pajamas and pilled into the living room with all kinds of snacks and were getting ready to watch a movie.

"Okay, what you guys wanna watch? We have I am Legend, Signs, Hitch, The Mist, Face Off, Cloverfield, and Men in Black one and two."

"Signs!" Naruto yelled.

"Hitch!" Ino and TenTen yelled though not as loudly as Naruto.

"Signs." Neji said.

"Hn, Signs." Sasuke said.

"Hn, troublesome. Signs." Shikamaru said earning a smack form Ino.

"And I want to watch Hitch so lets vote." Sakura didn't really want to watch Hitch but she wasn't a fan of scary movies. "All in favor of Hitch raise your hand." Three people raised their hands. Ino, TenTen and Sakura. "Okay, all in favor of Signs." The rest of them raised their hands Naruto was holding Hinata's up.

"Okay, Signs it is." Sakura said a bit reluctantly. An hour later the movie was over leaving four terified girls. All four girls has clung to their respective boys in fear throughout the movie.

"O-okay then. Lets play truth or dare." Sakura said breaking the silence.

"Okay!" Ino said happily.

"You can't dare me to enter the contest!" Sakura said.

"Fine." Ino said pouting.

"Okie, me first since I came up with it. Naruto truth or dare." Sakura said looking at Naruto.

"Dare!" Naruto yelled.

"I dare you to kiss Hinata on the lips." Sakura said as Hinata gave her an alarmed look.

"Okay!" Naruto said kissing a blushing Hinata, causing her to faint. "Oi, 'Nata? You okay?" All the girls had burst into giggling fits.

"Okay. Teme truth or dare?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to kiss... Ummm... Sakura-chan!"

"Hn," He said a faint pink dusted his pale cheeks. He leaned in and he kissed Sakura on the cheek. "You never said where. Dope."

"Teme!" Naruto said and Sakura turned red at the while ordeal.

"My turn. Ino, truth or dare."

"Truth." Ino said not wanting to kiss anyone.

"Who do you like?" Sasuke asked praying it wasn't him.

"Shikamaru..." Ino said turning her head.

"Hm? What? I'm up!" Shikamaru said opening his eyes as he appeared to be asleep when Ino had said she like him. _Ino likes me?? I thought for sure she was gonna say Sasuke. _Shikamaru thought confused.

"Nothing." Ino said happy that he hadn't heard. "My turn Sakura truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"C'mere." Ino said waving the pink haired girl over to her whispering in her ear.

"You want me to do what?" Sakura demanded.

"No complaining!" Ino ordered, trying to sound serious but failing.

"Fine." Sakura said crawling to where Sasuke was. "Sasuke-kun."

"Yes?" Sasuke asked leaning away from Sakura as she crawled to him. Sakura leaned in as if to kiss him but put her hand behind his head grabbing the glass of ice water that was there. Leaping back she dumped it on the dumbfounded shinobi, then leaping out of the reach of the Uchiha as not to feel his wrath.

"Hahahaha!" Ino laughed. "I didn't know you had it in you Sakura-chan!"

"Blee!!" Sakura said sticking out her tongue. " It's getting a bit late, lets watch Hitch then go to sleep."

"Okay." They all said. By the time Hitch was over they were all asleep, Sakura was sitting in Sasuke's lap asleep, Naruto had his head on Hinata's stomach, Neji had his head on TenTen's who had her head on his shoulder. and Shikamaru had his head in Ino's lap.

"Aw! How cute!" Came the voice of Ms. Haruno as she walked through the door and into her house. After cleaning up a bit she went to sleep leaving the shinobi to sleep.

A few hours later.

"Mm," Sakura moaned as she tried to stretch but found that her arms were being restricted by something. "What the?" She opened her eyes to come face to face with a sleeping Uchiha. _Awww! He looks so peaceful when he is asleep! _Sakura thought brushing some hair out of his face, only to have him lean into her hand causing her to blush. _I better go make breakfast. _Sakura thought trying to free herself from Sasuke's arms only to find that it would be impossible without waking him. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura said shaking his shoulder a bit.

"Hm?" He moaned in response. _What the hell? If Naruto rolled on me again I'm going to kick his ass._Sasuke thought, on missions Naruto moved a lot in his sleep and often rolled onto Sasuke or Sakura, and he always earned a punch for doing so, even if it was an unconscious act. Opening his eyes Sasuke saw Sakura looking at him.

"You awake yet?" Sakura asked and he nodded. "Good. 'Cause I need to get up to make breakfast. Mind letting me go?"

"Yes." Sasuke said with a smirk tightening his arms around her.

"Oi!" Sakura said blushing. "I need to make breakfast!"

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"If you lemme go I'll give ya a kiss." Sakura said she doubted he would let her go.

"Okay." Sasuke said his eyes were closed.

"W-what?" Sakura stuttered.

"I said 'Okay' " Sasuke repeated. Turning red Sakura kissed Sasuke on the cheek and he let her go and watched as she hurried to go make pancakes with a lush still adorning her cheeks.

"Need help?" Sasuke asked coming up behind her.

"Sure. Go get the camera. It's on my dresser in my room." Sakura said. Noticing his raised eyebrow she added, "I wanna get pictures of Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino and TenTen and Neji."

"Oh." Sasuke said walking off to go get the camera. "I got it."

"Okay, while I cook go take pictures of them please." Sakura said not turning to him, trying to hide her blush that would not go away.

_Shit... I shouldn't have asked her to kiss me... Now shes pissed at me. _Sasuke thought angrily at himself. "Okay," He said walking to the living room.

_In the living room._

After taking pictures of all the pairs in their sleep Sasuke walked back into the kitchen. "What do you want me to do with the camera?" Sasuke asked.

"Put it back in my room. Put it under my bed or something cause if Ino or TenTen see it they'll look at the pictures and will delete the ones of themselves." Sakura said as she mixed the pancake batter.

"Okay." Sasuke said as he walked off again. As he began to was back down the stairs and into the living room he heard Sakura yell. "What is it, are you okay?"

"Fine. I cut myself." Sakura said with her finger in her mouth.

"How do you cut yourself making pancakes?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Blee!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasuke childishly.

"Hn, whoever said you had grown to be a mature young lady was blind." Sasuke said with a smirk knowing it would annoy her to no end.

"Why I oughta!" Sakura said raising her fist.

"MORNING TEME, SAKURA CHAN!!" Naruto yelled walking into the kitchen. "Oo, are those pancakes?"

"Well, they're not mud pies." Sakura said.

"Really? They look like it." Sasuke said once again knowing it would get on her nerves.

"Uchiha you say one more thing about how mature I am or about my cooking I'm going to put you in the hospital for a month!" Sakura said putting her fist in Sasuke's face.

**Knock, knock, knock.**

"I wonder who that is?" Sakura said walking to the door. "Hello?"

"Is a Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga and a TenTen here? They all have been summoned by Tsunade-sama, the Lady Fifth Hokage." Said an ANBU at the door.

"Hai they're here, if I may ask, why are they being summoned? Or do you not know?" Sakura said innocently.

"Yamanaka is to go to Tsunade-sama because she needs a herb. Hyuga and the bun headed girl without a name are being summoned for a mission and Nara because he needs to go to the school to teach."

"Who the hell are you calling bun headed?!" TenTen yelled stomping up to the ANBU. "I'm going to put SOO many kunai in your head!!"

"TenTen calm down." Neji said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No!" TenTen fumed.

"Ha, I see bun head has got quite a temper." The ANBU said, you could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Byakugan!"

"Um.. I'll be on my way now!" He said fleeing from the two Hyuga. Hinata had become stronger than both Hanabi, Neji and her father and had gained the respect that she wanted. Hanabi had doubted her strength and had challenged Hinata, though this only earned her a quit defeat from Hinata who had been able to take her younger sister down within seconds.

"Okay! We'll be off! Save me some pancakes Forehead!" Ino said as she dragged Shikamaru along.

"Bye Bye!" TenTen said waving as her and Neji left.

"Well that leaves us... Who wants breakfast?" Sakura said.

"Me!" They all said in unison.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Review. Please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Ice Skating and Online chats.**

**Chapter Four.**

**Of Missions, Bandits and Annoying ANBU.**

After everyone ate breakfast the same ANBU that had called TenTen bunhead was back but this time to announce that both Sasuke and Sakura had a mission together.

_**Knock, Knock, Knock.**_

"Hellu?" Sakura said as she opened the door.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, who is it?" Naruto asked though his blue eyes never left the T.V because he was trying to beat Sasuke at a video game, (A/N I dont really play video games so use ur imagination!) key word _trying._

"I'm gonna kick your ass Teme!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Hn, dope. Not even in your dreams." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Oh, it's you." Sakura said to the ANBU at the door narrowing her green eyes.

"Tsunade-sama has summoned you and the Uchiha traitor for a mission." the ANBU explained in a monotone.

"Traitor?" Sakura asked as she began to charge chakra into her balled fist.

"You heard me girl."

"Sasuke-_kun_! Come here a sec, please." Sakura called.

"What?" Sasuke said both he and Naruto had heard the ANBU and Hinata trailed behind. Hinata didn't know what the ANBU had said but knew it wasn't good.

"This guy called you a traitor." Sakura said. "I know what Sasuke did. Demo. He came back, he killed Orochimaru and Itachi. You don't know him so I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you. How you became a ANBU is beyond me but say traitor one more time and. I. Will. Kill. You." Sakura said seething as she glared.

"Traitor."

_**Bam!**_

"I told you you would pay." Sakura said as the ANBU went flying through the air. She hadn't put chakra into her punch but if the ANBU opened his mouth one more time she was going to do a lot more just punching him. "Okay. Lets go."

"Hn." When they got to Tsunade's office she was waiting for them.

"You summoned us?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. You two have a mission you are going to go to the land in the snow and enter a skating competition. In recent years during this competition some of the competitors have been murdered. I would like you both to enter the competition and find out who it is. Do not reveal that you are shinobi of Konoha. You two are going to have to changer your names. Both of you are famous. Sasuke as the last living Uchiha and Sakura as the fifth hokage's apprentice. You are dismissed. You are to leave in two hours." Tsunade said.

"Hai." They both said. When they got outside they decided that they were going to meet back at the gates with there stuff, and when they got to the land of the snow they were going to have to shop for skates, and outfits.

**When they meet up.**

"Okay. So we are going to have to change our names." Sakura said as they headed out of the village. "How about Suki for me. What about you Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke said. "Dunno you come up with one."

"Ummm, how about Cloud?" Sakura asked with a hand on her chin.

"Okay."

"Okie dokie so I'm Suki and you're Cloud." Sakura said. "It'll be dark soon you want to find somewhere to camp or you wanna keep going throughout the night?"

"We can camp here. I hear a nearby river." Sasuke said pausing. "You can bathe if you want. I will set up camp."

"Okay." Sakura said relieved, she was hot, tired and needed to clean herself. When she got to the river she stripped of her clothes and walked into the river. "Ah, that feels good." She muttered as she entered the water it was a hot day and she was sweaty.

_**Crack!**_

"Who's there!" Demanded Sakura turning where she had heard the crack. "Sas- Cloud?" She asked catching herself before she called him Sasuke just in case.

"Nope, deary my names not Cloud." Came a voice as a man came from the cover of the trees he had a small blade in his hand and looked to be a normal bandit.

_Stupid teme! Interrupting my bath! _Sakura thought angrily as the man walked slowly up to her his blade infront of him she looked scared. Sakura was a good actress when need be.

"No need to be afraid, I ain't gonna hurt'chu. Much." He said grabbing her arm roughly.

"Teme, get the hell off of me!" Sakura yelled socking the unsuspecting bandit, sending him flying into the nearby trees.

"Sa-Suki? You alright?" Sasuke called.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I'll be back in a few." Sakura called back.

"Okay."

After her bath Sakura pulled her clothes back on and walked back to the camp to see one tent set up and a sleeping bag near the fire.

"Do you want me to take first watch?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke said. "I will, sleep."

"Okay. G'night." Sakura said yawning as she crawled into the tent normally she would refuse and insist on taking the first watch but she was tired and knew that she would lose if she chose to argue.

"Night. Sweet dreams." Sasuke muttered the last part as if he didn't want Sakura to hear though she did and smiled.

"In the morning Sasuke and Sakura woke at dawn and began to run. Sakura had been a bit mad that Sasuke had not woken her to keep watch but didn't say so.

"About fifty yards ahead is a group of bandits. None are shinobi there are at least twenty-five, maybe more. Wanna take them or you want to go around them?" Sakura asked.

"Hn, up to you." Sasuke said.

"Okie then! We're running through. If they attack they ain't got a chance. No using your Katana." Sakura said.

"Okay. Though I didn't even bring it." Sasuke said.

"Okie dokie." When they got to the clearing where the bandits where they immediately gathered and pointed their blades at the duo.

"Who are you?" Demanded one.

"We are no one. Simply passing through and we would like to be on our way so if you don't mind letting us through that would be great." Sakura said.

"Of course you can." Said a young man their age as he walked through the crowd he seemed to be the leader.

"Thank you." Sakura said bowing.

"Though, might I be so bold to as you to stay for a meal? We would be happy for you to join us. We nomads have quite an untrue reputation for being bandits and untrustworthy though I can assure you we are not." He said. "I am Kenji by the way. And you are?"

"I am Suki and my friend is Cloud. We are passing through to the land in the snow we are going to enter the skating competition." Sakura said.

"I wouldn't!" Someone shouted.

"Why not?" Sakura asked confused.

"Because. The people that have entered that competition have been dieing off. Leaving the pair Ana and Gaki as the winners. They are cheaters!" Said a women.

"Yeah! And they ain't even that good!" Someone else shouted.

"Well then these two are not going to have a problem. Isn't that right, Uchiha-san, Haruno-san?" Kenji asked.

"How did you know who we were?" Demanded Sakura pulling out her knives.

"Because I hired you." He said.

"Oh. Wait! How how do we know you're not lying?" Demanded Sakura.

"You don't. You either believe me or you don't but remember this. I can change how much you receive for this mission. I believe I offered an okay sized sum for this mission I could always drop it..." He trailed off.

"Fine!" Sakura grumbled.

"Okay then! Shall we?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah but poison us and I'll hurt you." Sakura said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kenji said as the food was brought out to them.

After examining her food Sakura began to eat as well as Sasuke. Sakura knew that the food wasn't poisoned but just to annoy Kenji she poked and prodded it as if it was going to grow legs and run away. She succeeded in annoying Kenji and the chef who cooked the food by doing this but finally ate when she decided she didn't want her pay to decrease anymore than it had.

She knew that Kenji was her employer because she had seen his picture on the mission file and had also seen him walk into Tsunade's office to request the mission. (I dunno what its called.)

"You know I know you're my employer. Though it's to much fun to annoy you. Though I think my paycheck has taken to much of a blow." Sakura said chuckling. "Now we take our leave good bye!"

"Good luck." Kenji said.

"Who needs luck?" Sakura asked. "Let them try and kill me I am skilled in genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, poisons and medical ninjutsu I dare 'em to try and take me down!" Sakura said flexing her mussels earning laughter from the crowd that had gathered to wish them farewell and good luck.

"Bye Bye!" Sakura shouted over her shoulder as they disappeared in the dense forest.  
"Ne, you think someone'll recognize us?"

"Maybe. We make have to change your hair and I'll make mine less... Well spiky in the back." Sasuke said. "What color you want your hair?"

"Um, maybe black? Or red, or blond. I'ma toy with it with a genjutsu I know of that can change my hair tell me which one looks best." Sakura said.

"Okay. When we make camp for tonight I will. In about a days time we will be in the land of the snow. It's already getting colder we need to stop in a nearby town to get warmer clothes and our outfits that we will skate in." Sasuke said.

"Okie dokie." When they got near to the small town they both changed their appearance Sasuke's hair was now like Sai's and Sakura's was blond with pink streaks.

"How may I help you?" Asked a lady at the door as they walked into a small clothing store.

"We are going to need warmer clothes." Said Sasuke.

"Okay then right this way." She said walking off. When they got their clothes Sakura asked where they could get skates and outfits for figure skating.

"Oh, right next door there is this lovely little shop that sells just the things you're looking for." She said kindly. Once they got to the shop they had to decide on colors. They decided on a pink outfit with sequences in the pattern of sakura petals. And Sasuke's was just a simple white shirt with black dress pants with black skates while Sakura's were white.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Review. Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Ice Skating and Online Chats.**

**Chapter Five.**

**Of Trails, Competition and Food Fights**

When the duo got to the apartment that they would be staying at for the month that they were in the land of the snow they unpacked and found a note on the fridge that said :

_Here is some money for food. Trails are Monday at noon! **DO NOT BE LATE!!**_

"Whats it say Suki?" Sasuke said coming up behind Sakura.

"Reading." She said. "What time is it?"

"Um, it's eleven thirty, why?" Sasuke said.

"Nani?? Trails are in a half hour!" Sakura yelled. "Quick go get the stuff and lets go!! Also hand me a mirror I need to change my hair!!" Sakura's hair was now pink again because when they had walked through the door she removed her genjutsu.

"What the hell for?" Sasuke asked.

"I need to see what I'm doing! Unless you want me to look like a neon pink fluff ball!!" Sakura yelled.

"You already do. Well, beside the neon pink part." Sasuke said.

"I heard that!"

"So?"

"So if you don't get me that mirror in the next thirty seconds I'm going to drop kick your pretty 'lil ass to Suna!!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, Hime-sama." Sasuke said handing her the mirror.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that Uchiha." Sakura said in a venomous tone.

"Hn."

When they got to the rink there was a group of couples mainly blonds looking at themselves in the mirror. And guys standing next to them looking just as vain. One was flirting with some other dude.

"How come I feel like we're out of place?" Sakura asked.

"Because more than half of these people were probably pampered as a child. And _we _are shinobi trained to kill." Sasuke said.

"Whatever." Sakura said shrugging.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" A girl asked as she came up to the duo. She looked as if she hadn't had a descent meal in months. She had bleach blond hair with brown streaks and dull blue eyes.

"My name is Ana and my partner is Gaki." Said Ana. "I have won these competition for three years in a row and don't plan on losing to you losers so unless you want to get hurt beat it."

"Is that I threat Ana-san?" Sakura asked innocently.

"No. Marley a suggestion" (yes I spelled it right its Marley a suggestion u'll find out why in a sec.) Ana said.

"I believe the proper term is 'merely a suggestion' Miss Ana." Sasuke said for the first time turning to them causing them to swoon.

"Hmph!" She said.

"Will a Miss Suki and a Mister Cloud come up please." Came a voice.

"Hai!" Sakura said.

"Due to special circumstances you will not have to skate today." He said. "But you will make it into the competition."

"Okie dokie!" Sakura said.

"Why don't they?" Demanded Ana.

"Because they have come all the way from Konoha and must be tired from their travels they will have their own private trails."

"But you said that they would get in anyway?" Ana said.

"I said no such thing. Right Cloud-san, Suki-san?" The announcer said.

"Right." They said in unison.

"I'm hungry." Sakura said as they left the building. "Wanna go get something to eat? Sushi sounds good don't you think?" Sakura asked as they past a sushi shop.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke said.

"I'm asking your opinion you baka, you gotta answer me better than that!" Sakura said.

"Hn, I don't care." Sasuke said.

"Whatever." Sakura said as they walked into the Sushi place.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" Said the host.

"We'd like a table for two." Sakura said holding up two fingers and giving a warm smile.

"Right this way Miss..." The host said trailing off as she did not know Sakura's name.

"Suki. And this is my friend Cloud." Sakura said.

"Ah! What a lovely name!" She said. "Your server's name is Ayame and will be here shortly."

"Okie! Arigato!" Sakura said as she walked off.

"Ummm, I think I will get shrimp tempora. What about you Cloud-kun?" Sakura asked in a sing song voice.

"Hn, I'll have the same thing." Sasuke said.

"Geez!!" Sakura said. "Do you have to start evey sentence with 'Hn'"

"Ah."

_**Bam!**_

"What the hell was that for?" Demanded Sasuke as she had just hit him in the head with the menu.

"For you lack of a vocabulary!" Sakura said. "You know what? I'm going to give you as many dictionary's as I can posibly find!"

"You do that." Sasuke said as their waiter Ayame came up to them.

"Hello! My name is Ayame and I will be your server today!" Ayame said. "Are you ready to order?"

"Two Shrimp Temporas please!" Sakura said holding up two fingers.

"Okay. And what would you like to drink?" She asked

"A Pepsi please." Sakura said.

"Same." Sasuke said.

"Okay!" Ayame said, overly enthusiastic. "I will be right back with your orders."

"Okay." Sakura said.

"H-" Sasuke started but was cut off by Sakura hitting him on the head. "What the hell I wasn't even gonna say 'Hn'!"

"Oh, well then carry on." Sakura said.

"Never mind." Sasuke said. He was in fact going to say 'hn'.

"I thought so." Sakura said,. She knew that Sasuke was going to say 'hn'. She had known him since they were genin and knew some of his habits for she had once been one of his rabid fan girls that she despised today.

**After lunch at the apartment.**

"I'ma go get on the computer. I'm gonna see if I can talk to Ino, TenTen and Hinata-chan." Sakura said walking into the office.

The apartment had three rooms one room was Sasuke's one was Sakura's and one was the office with a bookshelf and a computer. When she got to the computer there was a note saying that they would not be able to get on the computer for another three days. Sighing Sakura got up and walked into the living room where Sasuke was channel surfing.

"I am not going to be able to get on the computer for another three days. Anything good on?" Sakura asked sitting on the love seat.

"No." Sasuke said.

"Bah!" Sakura said.

"Lemme see that remote!" Sakura said.

"Here." Sasuke said as he threw it to her. After Sakura caught the remote she went to on demand to see if they had any good movies.

"Wanna watch Hellboy? It's the first one." Sakura asked.

"Sure." Sasuke said. The added in a lower voice. "Someone is watching us."

"Okie dokie!" Sakura said as she played the movie and turned it up. "I know. I noticed when I walked into the living room. Do you know where they are? Or how many?"

"No. But there are...Two. Their presence is not familiar so I don't think we know them."

"We can take them." And with that Sakura began to preform the proper hand seals for replacement jutsu. When the replacement was done Sakura disappeared and reappeared behind the people who where watching them concealing her presence from them.

"Who are you and what do you want." Sakura demanded holding a kunia to the smaller ones neck.

"Answer me!" Demanded Sakura once they did not respond to her. "Answer me or your friend dies!"

"They can't they are under a genjutsu." Sasuke said as he walked along the roof to Sakura.

"Figured." Sakura said as she pulled the hood from the smaller ones head. Revealing Ana. "The other one must be Gaki. I say we put em in the ally and leave um there."

"Okay." After taking away their memory of what had happened Sasuke grabbed them both and dropped into the ally. After promptly dropping them onto the dirty floor Sasuke jumped back onto the roof and went back to the apartment and plopping down to watch the movie. When the movie was over Sakura was asleep and Sasuke picked her up bridal style and tucked her into her bed, then walking off to his own room.

_**The next morning.**_

"Oi! Cloud get your ass up! We have a brunch meeting for the skating thing!" Sakura said pounding on the door. Though as the door opened to reveal Sasuke, Sakura kept pounding and hit him on the head _Hard _knocking Sasuke unconscious once again.

"Oopsie!" Sakura said nudging him with her foot. "Cloud?"

"Baka." Said a voice behind her. Sasuke had a feeling this would happen because she was half awake and had done it to Naruto but harder and it had ended with him unconscious for another two hours.

"Ah! Sa-Cloud!" Sakura said whirling around. "Anyway. We gotta go. Well your ready. Now I gotta get ready. We will not be skating today so we don't have to bring our skates." Sakura said as she noticed that Sasuke was already dressed.

"I know." Sasuke said.

"Blee!!" Sakura said sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Real mature." Sasuke said.

"I know! Ain't I great?" Sakura said as she skipped off to her bathroom. She had drank four cups of coffee as hyper as hell.

"How much coffee did you drink?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow. Not that Sakura could see.

"Um, three? No! I had four... And a half." Sakura called through the door.

"Whatever just hurry up." Sasuke said sighing.

"Yeah yeah. Mister Chicken Hair." Sakura said.

"For one my hair isn't like that anymore because I had to change it for the mission and you used to like my hair don't you remember." Sasuke said.

"Operative word _used _I don't anymore." Sakura said. Though this was a lie and they both knew it.

"H-. whatever." Sasuke had been going to say hn but didn't want to be hit with something and knowing Sakura and her hyper self it might just have been a stiletto. ( I dun wear heels so I cant spell !! tell me if I got it rong lol)

"Okie dokie pokie!" Sakura said as she bounced out of her room wearing a pair of jeans that were ripped and had a hole in the knee and a black tank top.

"It's cold you know." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. I know. Can I borrow a sweater? Please?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah be right back." Sasuke said as he disappeared into his room. "Here."

"Thankie!!" Sakura said as she slipped it on. It was a baggy black sweat shirt that went to Sakura's mid thigh.

"Whatever lets go." Sasuke said.

"Okie dokie Cloud-kun!" Sakura said as she bounced after him. "You know people actually pay alot for their jeans to be all ripped up like mine."

"Did you?" Sasuke asked.

"Did I what?" Sakura asked.

"Did you pay for them ripped up?" Sasuke asked.

"No. They got all ripped up during training. I was training with Team Gai and they got ripped so me and TenTen put em on a dummy and used em for target practice they turned out pretty cool. " Sakura said looking down at her pants.

"Hmm," Sasuke said. " don't you dare hit me! I said hmm not hn!" Sasuke said as soon as he saw her raise her fist.

"Fine." Sakura said. When they got to the cafeteria that the brunch was going to be at they walked in. Much to their dismay the food was just the cafeteria food that consisted of pudding, fruit and some oat meal.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. It's the newbees." Ana said as she walked up to them a group of girls trailed behind her.

"Nice jeans. Where'd you get them?" One said trying to be nice but was silenced by a glare Ana sent her.

"No idea, I got them for Christmas once. I didn't get them ripped though. Me and my friend went crazy with some scissors." Sakura said smiling at the girl.

"Hmph! Thought so!" Ana said. "You probably couldn't afford them so you found them in the trash and cut em up to make them look cool."

This comment pissed Sakura off. Grabbing bowl of oat meal from some guy's plate as he walked by she promptly threw it with perfect accuracy hitting Ana's blouse.

"Why you little!" Ana screamed. "This shirt costed more that your house!"

"Oh how I doubt that." Sakura said. She lived in a simple two story house, it was no mansion but it was a beautiful house. Her mother had designed it and her father had built it before he died when Mrs. Haruno was pregnant with Sakura.

"Ugh!" She yelled as she whipped the oat meal off her shirt and threw it at Sakura who ducked out of the way and it sailed over her head getting her partner Gaki.

"Who threw that?" He demanded and she pointed at Sasuke. Gaki threw a bowl of yogurt at Sasuke who, like Sakura ducked out of the way. Thus the yogurt hit Ana ifull in the face making both Sasuke and Sakura laugh as Ana fumed throwing an apple wedge at Gaki who ducked and it hit some girl who was walking behind him.

Thus a full out food fight began. Food was being thrown everywhere. Even the old man who was going to explain the rules joined in. Both Sasuke and Sakura where throwing the food everywhere not caring who they hit as long as they didn't hit each other with the food. By far the duo was the most clean out of everyone as they were dodging the food and eating utensils as it was thrown from every direction.

"You know we should beat it..." Sakura said.

"Lets go." Sasuke said. "We have th rules printed out and I have it in my room we can check it out in a few. For now I want breakfast."

"Okie dokie. I'll cook for you lets go." Sakura said as they snuck out and headed for the grocery store to get pancake mix, syrup, whip cream and bacon and other foods.

When the got home and put away the food Sakura began to cook for the both of them."You know, it's rude to stare." Sakura commented as she flipped a pancake.

"Yes, I do know that." Sasuke said.

"Then why do you keep staring? Keep it up and I won't cook for you ever again." Sakura said still not turning to him.

"Hm, I wasn't staring at you in the first place. I was thinking." Sasuke said though this was a lie.

"Oh?" Sakura asked as she served two plates. After they ate they looked over the rules and decided that they should train for a bit. When they got to a clearing far from the city they began to spar.

"Will you _please _try not to put me in the hospital?" Sasuke asked as he once again dodged one of Sakura's blows.

"I am." Sakura stated. "I'm not even using chakra."

"Not using chakra?" Demanded Sasuke. "You just hit a tree and it _broke in half!_ "

"Okay, okay, I won't hit as hard, but it's no fun if I don't try and you keep dodging!" Sakura said.

"Of course I am!" Sasuke said ducking as Sakura swung and he swept her feet.

"Well, you could at least block them! Stop running it's no fun!" Sakura said rolling away from his foot as he tried to kick her.

"And have you break my arm? Are you nuts?" Demanded Sasuke.

"I won't _break_ it."

"Will too." Sasuke said swinging at her catching her off guard and she stumbled backwards.

"No I won't I might give you a bruise though." Sakura said, once again swinging at him only to have her blow dodged by Sasuke.

"Bruise my ass." Sasuke said with a snort.

"You no _fun_!" Sakura huffed.

"How is letting you breaking my arm _fun _of all things?"

"Well, it's no fun if you don't fight back." Sakura said.

"I win." Sasuke stated as he appeared behind her his hand resting on her shoulder and a kunia in his other hand that was ( A/Nwhen I put kunia spell check saying it is spelled rong this is the suggestions Kunming, Junia, Kania, and Bakunin. What the hell are those? Names?? someone tell me plz I wanna no!! lol) hovering over her neck.

"Not quite!" Sakura exclaimed grabbing his arm throwing him over her head and into a tree. Though, much to Sakura's dismay his disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Shit. Where'd he go?" Sakura asked.

"Over here."

"No, I'm here."

"No here."

"Here."

"Sakura-chan!"

"Suki-chan!"

"Shit! Genjutsu?" Sakura asked. "Release!" Sakura yelled as she tried to dispell the genjutsu. Only to find that it wasn't a genjutsu. "Naruto must have taught him that." Closing her eyes Sakura sat there for a second. Sasuke was going to have to come to her. He didn't have the stamina or chakra like Naruto did and wasn't going to be able to keep it up for long.

As Sakura had hoped all the Sasukes came at her. Dodging and punching the clones Sakura soon dispelled them all.

"Okay-pant- I give up." Sasuke said panting as he appeared behind a tree.

"Okay. Lets go." Sakura said to tired to gloat. "Tomorrow we should practice what we're gonna do for the competition."

"Hn." Sasuke said. Though Sakura didn't strike him this time.

**Review. Please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Ice Skating and Online Chats.**

**Chapter Six.**

**Of Practice, Broken Noses and Cat Fights... Or Not.**

**Okie dokie!! Hellu all!! Thankiez fer the reviews!! I have now 1,325 hits, 11 favs, and 14 alerts for this story! Ain't it awesome? Lol Also for anyone who cares ima redo my Cinderella story cause it sucked and I could have done a lot better I am going to make it longer and put more NaruHina and stuff D Also I NEED HELP DESCRIBING THE SKATING! IF NO ONE HELPS ME YOU PEOPLE CANNOT COMPLAIN ABOUT MY DESCRIBING!! lol okie dokie. I will try my best!! D**

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

"I think we should practice what we're doing for the competition soon." Sakura stated.

"Hn."

"Baka! You're getting on my last nerve with your lack of a decent vocabulary. Every time you do not answer me with a complete sentence I am going to hit you. And I _will _use my charka. So unless you value your life you are going to answer me with a complete sentence." Sakura threatened.

She was getting really pissed off. Sasuke had always been at the top of his class he should be able to put together a sentence without to much trouble. Though if he didn't start using his brains that she knew he had he was not going to be able to walk in a straight line when she was through with him.

_I should really talk in complete sentences if I value my life... _Sasuke thought.

"Alright." Sasuke said at last.

"Good. Now c'mon I know where a lake is. It's not frozen yet but I can freeze it." Sakura said.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"A friend. " Sakura said.

"If you want me to answer you, you should try answering me." Sasuke said.

"Her name was Wolfie. She is an assassin for Konoha."Sakura said.

"What kind of name is Wolfie?" Sasuke asked.

"It wasn't her real name. But it was her ANBU name and it just stuck because of her antics. Though she isn't really like a wolf. Her real name is Silver. She has a lot of names though. She is commonly known as Wolfie or Silver." Sakura explained.

"Lead the way."

When they got to the lake Sakura was right it was not frozen over yet but when Sakura carefully put her hand on top of the water it froze, much to Sasuke's amazement, though he'd never say so.

"Come." Sakura said as she put she skates on and began to skate to the middle of the ice.

"Okay." Sasuke said. "What do you think we should do?"

"We can add a bit of tiajutsu to our routine. No one will know though. There are no shinobi here. " Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Like... Um, I dunno!" Sakura said exasperatedly. "I've only ever skated for fun."

"I haven't skated since before my mother died. She used to love to skate.. So don't look at me!" Sasuke said he had no more of an idea as to what to do then Sakura.

"What ever. I am going to call in a favor or two so we can learn. The competition isn't for a month, for now lets go to town and look around." Sakura said.

"Hai." Sasuke said.

When they got to the town they went to a small tea shop to warm up and have a snack.

"Who is this Wolfie person anyway?" Sasuke asked he was curious about this mysterious person.

"Like I said she is an assassin. She is a good one too. She only does solo missions and mostly retrieval missions 'cause all of the Hyuga, Inuzuka, and Abrume clans put together couldn't catch her. She is an expert on getting away. People also call her kit 'cause shes mischievous like a fox." Sakura said.

_Geez, I am not __**that**_ _mischievous... Well, okay, maybe a 'lil... _A women a few tables over thought. She had long brown hair that was up in two braids that reached mid thigh and crimson eyes.

"And as for her names, I dunno why she has so many. Tsunade-sama calls her brat or mutt or sometimes kid. And Kazekage-sama calls her Silver. The reason she is called Silver is for many reasons. One of the reasons that I can tell you is cause of her mask. It isn't like other ANBU masks. It is a white mask with a silver wolf howling on it on one cheek. It has a tiger growling and a small fox on it also. I haven't seen it in a while so I can't really explain." Sakura said.

"Ah."

"Ano, konnichiwa, Suki-san, Cloud-san."

"Hiya!" Sakura said. "No fair!" Sakura pouted.

"Whats not fair?"

"That you know our names but we don't know yours." Sakura said.

"Ah! Sorry, my name is Yuna. I was there when you started the food fight." Yuna said.

"I did not! Ana started it!" Sakura huffed earning a giggle from Yuna.

"Anyway, may I join you?" She asked.

"You sure can!" Sakura said. "Are you entering the competition?"

"No." Yuna said.

"Why not?"

"I don't really like to skate. I always end up falling." She said with a giggle.

"Ah- what the hell was that for?" Demanded Sakura when she was hit wit the menu by Sasuke.

"You said 'ah'. You told me if I said 'ah' or 'hn' instead of a sentence you would hit me. Same goes for you." Sasuke said.

"Blah, blah." Sakura said.

"You two are a funny couple." Yuna said.

"EH?? We're aren't a couple!" The both said waving their hands.

"If you say so."

"Well, well, lookie what we have here. The poor girl with ugly jeans and a traitor." Ana said walking up to them with a group of girls trailing behind.

"Why I oughta!" Sakura said raising her fist.

"Ought to what?" Ana sneered.

**Bam!**

"Do that." Sakura said now standing over Ana who she had just punched in the nose.

"You bitch!" Ana yelled poucing on Sakura. Only to be thrown off.

"If you think you can beat me you are sadly mistaken." Sakura said.

"I know martial arts!" Ana yelled.

"Oh? Is that so?" Sakura said. "Well then, lets see how good you are."

"Suki." Sasuke warned.

"Don't be such a killjoy Cloud. I won't hurt her... Much." Sakura said dodging a blow from Ana. Pulling back her fist Sakura snapped it forward into Ana's nose which broke with a sickening crunch under her fist.

"You bitch! You broke my nose!" Ana screeched.

"Oh? Well, I must say, thats an improvement." Sakura said tilting her head to the side.

"Suki." Sasuke warned. They were gaining attention that they didn't want.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go Cloud. See you 'round Yuna-chan!" Sakura said as she was dragged off by Sasuke.

"Ah! You can't be mad at me! She was _so _asking for it!" Sakura said. "You gotta say, that was pretty funny." Sakura added when Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Did you put chakra into your punch?" Sasuke asked.

"No, well kinda. I made it so a medic nin couldn't heal her broken nose and she would have to let it heal on its own. They won't know we're shinobi though. It's a 'lil trick I picked up. I got in a fight with this girl who called me a whore 'cause I was hanging around with you, Lee, Naruto and Sai... She thought I was screwing you all. Which is really ridiculous 'cause Lee got over me and is like a over protective big brother now, so is Naruto. And Sai is real emotionless.

"Anyway. When she came to the hospital after the fight 'cause I broke her nose I was her nurse. She was pissed that I was her nurse but she let me heal it... Sorta, 'cause I didn't heal her nose but made it so it could not be healed with chakra. The look on her face when she found out what I did was pricless." Sakura said.

"You've become a loud pink demon you know that?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"Why thankie!" Sakura said skipping into the apartment as Sasuke opened the door. "And right now I'm blond with pink streaks."

"Yeah, yeah."

**Knock, Knock.**

"Saved by the bell." Sakura said. "What do you want?" Sakura said as she opened the door to Ana.

"I'm not here for _you_ I'm here to see Cloud-kun." Ana said.

"Gimme a sec." Sakura said. Slamming the door in her face. "Ana is here to see you. Are you here?"

"Hell no!" Sasuke said alarmed.

"Okay, then go hide 'cause shes prolly a busy body and is gonna look for you." Sakura said.

"I'm gonna hide in your room she won't look there." Sasuke said as he ran into Sakura's room.

"He ain't here." Sakura said opening the door back up.

"Well, I will be the judge of that." Ana said trying to push past Sakura.

"No you won't. Unless you want me to give you another black eye to match the one you already have?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side.

"Hmph! Cloud-kun! Oh, Cloud-kun!" Ana yelled.

"He. Is. Not. Here." Sakura said, she was starting to lose her patience and giving her another black eye was starting to look better and better.

"Hmph. Fine. Tell him I was here." Ana said walking off with a huff.

"Okie, she is gone!" Sakura called when Ana was out of site.

"Thank Kami. What'd she want?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, dunno, she just told me to tell you she was here. But you already know so I have no message to tell." Sakura said as she walked into the kitchen. "Hm, I'm hungry. I want Spegeti. What 'bout you Sasuke?"

"Sure." Sasuke said.

"Okie dokie!" Sakura chimed as she bustled around the kitchen the prepare the food.

"When?" Sasuke asked.

"When what?" Sakura said confused.

"When did you stop adding _kun_ to my name? Last time you called me 'Sasuke-kun' was before I left.." Sasuke asked as he looked evenly to Sakura.

"I called you 'Sasuke-kun' when we were younger because I admired you and I really lov-liked you. I quit admiring you when I saw what you had become. I stopped liking you when I saw you were no longer worth my time. For a while I believed you were a traitor. In a way I was right. In others I was wrong. 'Cause you came back. And I am glad of that. The punch I delivered to you when I saw you walk through that gate, with Naruto ginning like a idiot at you side. Was proof of my mixed feelings about you.

"Part of me wanted to kill you right then and there. But the other part of me wanted to run to you and cry my eyes out, telling you how much I had missed you and how much I loved you. So I settled on decking you. I held back, you know. Though I did send you flying, I did hold back. One direct blow from me is enough to shatter you skull. Part of me was very willing to kill you when your guard was down. But I didn't. Because no matter how much I want to blame you and call you a traitor. I still love you." Sakura explained softly, never turning to face the young Uchiha.

"As I said before. By killing your brother you stooped to his level. You became the same as him. You killed your family. No matter how much you deny it. You killed someone of your own blood. Demo, thats just what I think. " Sakura said as she placed a plate infront of Sasuke, who said nothing.

"You know. No matter how much I want to yell and tell you 'You're wrong! I'm nothing like him!' I can't. But, I do regret killing Itachi sometimes. Others I am glad that I did it."

**Review. Please. If I don't get any reviews I will think no one likes the story and won't update. Simple as that. It's logic people.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Ice Skating and Onling Chats.**

**Chapter Seven.**

**Of Flashbacks, New Arrivals and S'more Online Chats.**

The discussion Sakura and Sasuke had the night before had Sasuke thinking. In a way it pissed him off that Sakura had told him he was like his brother. In others he was glad. When he had come back to Konoha he had feared that Sakura would hate him, or worse. Fear him. He was glad because she trusted him enough to speak her mind. When he had first come back some people had feared him. Though he did get a few threats.

_-Flashback-_

"_Whats wrong, Teme?" Naruto asked me as he led the way back to the village. Though, he never took his eyes off me. As if he thought I was going to make a run for it and take back my word._

"_Hn, dobe." I said, knowing full well that this would remove all thoughts that something was wrong with me and he would start yelling about how he was the future hokage and how I shouldn't talk to him that way._

"_Oi! Teme! I'm the future hokage you can't talk to me like that!" Naruto yelled, just as I thought he would. I wonder if he has realized the Hyuga heir has feelings for him._

"_Hn, what are your feelings for Hyuga Hinata?" I asked._

"_Eh? Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked blushing slightly. "Sh-Shes my friend why?" _

_Thought so. He doesn't know. Though, he seams to have feelings for her. Wonder what her father would say. I thought vaguely._

"_Oi! Teme, I can see the gate!" Naruto said hoping to change the subject. _

"_I can see that." I stated. A odd sence of joy, happiness, and dread filled me. Joy, and Happiness, I got to see my old sensie, and Sakura, mostly Sakura though. I could go a few more years without seeing the old perv. Dread, what if Sakura hates me? Or worse. What if she is afraid of me?_

"_Sasuke." Sakura said dropping what she was holding. "Uchiha." She said in a darker voice. I froze. Not knowing what to expect as she walked up to me. Was she going to hug me? Or was she going to deck me into next week? I thought._

_Oh, shit. Shes gonna hit me. I've seen what she can do. She can level a place with one hand. I thought wincing inwardly but I did not move to try to dodge the blow that I knew was coming, not that I could._

_**Bam!** _

_Searing pain shot through my jaw. She had struck me. _Hard_. I'm flying, I thought idly. She sent me flying. Should have expected this. Naruto _did _say she might one; deck me, or two; hug me. I must say. I would have preferred being hugged by her much, much more, I thought vaguely as I landed after going through several trees._

"_Welcome home. Uchiha. I warn you. If you threaten anyone in this village. Even if it's a little bit. _I. Will. Kill. You." B_oy, was she pissed off. I could see mixed emotions in her eyes. I was glad to see that one emotion was happiness. At least she was a little happy that I came back. And then, everything went black. But not before I said, "Hai."_

_-End Flashback-_

_-Another Flashback-_

"_Kon-ban wa. Sasuke-san." Lee said as he walked up to me. He had changed a lot since I last saw him._

_His hair was no longer in a bowl cut, it was longer and held back in a low pony tail at the nape of his neck. His eyebrows were now normal. And Naruto would no longer be able to call him 'bushy brows' though he probably would anyway. He no longer wore those horrifying jumpsuit. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans. He most likely was not going on a mission soon. And a green t-shirt._

"_Yo, Lee-san." Sasuke said._

"_I'd like to warn you. If you hurt Sakura-chan, I will break you legs. I am no longer in love with her, but I do love her as if she was my little sister. And Naruto as my younger brother. And know this. I will not be __the only one to hunt you down if you make her cry." Lee said. _

_Eehhh? I thought. Bushy brows sure is scary! "I wouldn't dream of it, bushy brows." I said._

"_Good. Then we can be friends?" Lee said reaching his hand out to shake mine._

"_Sure." I said grasping his hand to shake it. Only to find my hand being squeezed. _Hard.

"_My threat is not hollow." Lee said. "You might want to remember that, Sasuke-san." _

"_Itai!" I said once he was out of hearing range. That hurt like hell! I thought._

_-End Flashback-_

"My hand hurts just thinking about it." Sasuke said flexing his hand in front of his face as he lay in his dark room.

"Oi! Sasuke wake up! Do you want breakfast?" Sakura asked through the door.

"Hai, I'll be up in a second." Sasuke said.

"Okay, get dressed in civilian clothes, we're going to the library and hospital, and other places to get the records on our competitors. " Sakura said.

"How are you going to get access to those?" Sasuke asked.

"Easy. The leader of this village knows the dude who hired us.. We both just have to show our I.D. Can get any information we want within limits." Sakura said. "Now hurry it up!"

"Hai, hai. Sasuke said. Walking out of his room wearing black pants and a white dress shirt.

"Can I use your sweat shirt again?" Sakura asked.

"Here." Sasuke said handing it to her. "Dunno why you like it it swims on you."

"Me either. But I like it." Sakura said with a shrug. _'Cause it smells like you. _Sakura thought.

"Yo, pinky." Said a girl about their age maybe a bit older said as she walked up to them and began to walk next to them.

"Heya, Wolfie-chan." Sakura said dodging her fist.

"Geez, you morons. You just call me wolfie to piss me off don't you?" 'Wolfie' said. "Whats up Uchiha?"

"Yo," Sasuke said. "Who are you?"

"You know. I know you know my name. I was there when Saku-chan here broke that chicks nose. That was pretty funny by the way, Pinky." She said once again dodging Sakura's fists for using one of her nicknames.

"Yes, I know that but what do you want me to call you? I don't plan on getting swung at for calling you 'wolfie'" Sasuke said,

"Good enough. You can call me whatever. Wolfie, Silver, Kit. I don't much care."

"Then why the hell are you swinging at me?" Demanded Sakura.

"'Cause you call me it to annoy the hell outa me. And you succeed." Silver said.

"Ain't I brillant?" Sakura said happily.

"No, you a pink bubble headed demon!" Silver said. Waving her hand in front of her face.

"Why thankiez!" Sakura said.

"Well, I gotta go. I can help you guys with ice skating too. " Silver said.

"Okie, bye bye!" Sakura said waving as she disappeared with a swirl of flames.

When they got to the hospital they got the records on Ana and Gaki. And some other competitors that could be the culprit. They also found out that some of the competitors were killed before the competition. If anyone was going to attempt an assassination they were going to do it soon.

"I'm gonna get on the computer and check something out. Ino watches ice skating on T.V. I'm going to see if she knows anything about Ana and Gaki." Sakura said as she walked into the office. There were two computers so if Sasuke wanted to get on the computer he could.

GreenEyedFighter has signed on.

2CuteForYou: Heya Saku-chan! I heard u ran into wolfie-chan?

RedEyedAssassin: DAMIT!! HOW MANY TIMES AM I GONA TELL YOU MY NAME AINT WOLLFIE!

2CuteForYou: As many times as u want WOFLIE-CHAN!

LavenderEyedLove: How r u silver?

RedEyedAssassin: im great and u 'nata-chan?

Panda-chanWithKnives: how do u no who Is who?

RedEyedAssassin: cause each of ur names holds something about u like fer Saku its green eyes. For 'Nata its lavender eyes. For u tennie, its the knive part and for Ino its the fact that she is full of herself.

2CuteForYou: I AM NOT YOU BAKA!!

GreenEyedFighter: she gots u there pig. Lol

RedEyedPanther: what the hell is with the noise?

"Ah! Sasuke no baka!" Sakura said throwing a cushion at him. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"You should be more observent." Sasuke said trying not to chuckle because then she would throw something else at him. It would probably be her shoe.

**Thunk.**

_Yup, I was right. It was her shoe. Thank Kami she is wearing slippers. _Sasuke thought now turning around.

RedEyedAssassin: and u r prolly Sasuke. Saku chose ur name am I right?

RedEyedPanther:Yeah.

RedEyedPanther: Anyway im gone just came on 2 c what u ppl were talkin bout

RedEyedPanther has signed off.

RedEyedAssassin: HA!! IM AWESOME!!

GreenEyedFighter: nope

2CuteForYou: nope

Panda-chanWithKnives: nuh huh

RedEyedAssassin: WAH!! MEANIES!!

RedEyedAssassin: anyway. I got a job ja. Oh and Sasuke, Sakura I think I know who ur assassin is going to be he is comign tonight. Im gonna take him out before he reaches u guys

GreenEyedFighter: why r u here anyway?

RedEyedAssassin: Im passing through just got done with a job

Panda-chanWithKnives: who'd u kill this time? **-;-says this in a bored tone-;-**

RedEyedAssassin: no one. I had to get some vace some guy stole. I got it without being seen and there were like 10 guys guarding it. Geez, those guys needed glasses. Or hearing aids cause I made all kinds of racket just to see if they'd notice. And guess what these bozoos did seem to notice jack. No even when I neerly fell over. They didnt notice I was there til I was long gone rofl

2CuteForYou: haha!!

RedEyedAssassin: anyway im gone ja

RedEyedAssassin has signed off.

GreenEyedFighter: anyway. Ino do u watch the competition in the land of snow on tv?

2CuteForYou: hell no. that dam competition is rigged Ana and Gaki win every time by defalt and they suck.

GreenEyedFighter: if we know its them then we dont even have to enter. We just have to prove it. I need to call Silver and tell her not to take down the assassin. Brb

"Oi, Sasuke, wheres the phone?" Sakura asked.

"Here." Sasuke said throwing it to her.

"Moshi Moshi?" Silver asked as she answered the phone.

"Hey, it's Sakura. Don't kill our assassin let him come. If we can prove Ana and Gaki are hiring Assassins then we dont even have to enter the competition. But I am going to give you a list of the other competitors. Protect them will ya?" Salira said into the phone.

"Sure." Silver said. "I'm off, I'm starved and my take out has arrived"

"Baka. Ja ne." Sakura said as she hung up the phone before Silver could come up with a remark.

"The assassin is going to come and we are going to have to find out who sent him even if we already know. You can tape record it. This way we have proof then we can beat it once they are in jail or whatever." Sakura said.

"He'll go after you first." Sasuke said.

"How do you know? Sakura asked.

"Because you're a girl." Sasuke stated.

"If you don't give me a better explanation I am going to beat your sorry ass into next week!" Sakura said charging chakra into her fist making it glow a faint blue.

"Oi, oi! No need to get pissed. He will because he will think you are an easy target. On second thought he most likely knows you can fight seeing as you kicked Ana's ass in public, so I don't know." Sasuke said quickly.

"Good answer." Sakura said, her hand no longer blue.

-Later that night-

"Cloud?" Sakura asked as she walked into the kitchen. There was the sound of something breaking. Charging chakra into her fist Sakura got ready to punch the intruder.

"Oo-oi! Don't go punching anyone now! It's me!" Sasuke said holding up his hands.

"You're not Cloud!" Sakura said swinging knocking the imposter unconscious.

"Whats the racket?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the kitchen to see Sakura over someone who looked like him.

"Oi! Whats my name?" Sakura demanded juts to be sure.

"Haruno Sakura. Your hair is natrualy pink and you were trained by Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of Konoha." Sasuke dead panned..

"Good. Now help me lug this guy to a chair and tie him up please." Sakura said nudging him with her foot. After the assassin was bound to a chair tightly Sakura dumped a pitcher of cold water on his head.

"Ah!" He yelled as he jerked awake.

"Well, now that you're awake lets start shall we?" Sakura asked holding a kunai at his throat. "Who sent you?"

"Will I leave here alive if I tell you?" He asked.

"Maybe. Now lets start with your name. " Sakura said.

"Akito." He said.

"Okay, well thats a start. Have you heard of an assassin named Silver Wolfe." Sakura said.

"Sh-Shes the most feared assassin there is." Akito said.

"Good. You know her. Well, I happen to know her and she knows quite a few ways to torture someone. And if you don't tell me who sent you I can easily call her up have her help me." Sakura said in a smooth voice.

"H-how do I know your not lying?" Akito demanded, he looked ready to pee himself.

"If you belive me or not doesn't really mater but it is true." Sakura said. "So, tell me who sent you?"

"A-a girl named Ana, " Akito said.

"Very good. If I show you a picture of her can you confirm it is her?" Sakura said taking a picture from her pocket.

"Y-yeah." He said fear never leaving his face nor voice.

"Good. Now is this her?" Sakura said holding a picture in front of his face.

"Y-yes."

"Okay. I am going to take you to the leader of this village and you are going to tell him what you told me." Sakura said. "If you pull anything we will not hesitate. You got that? And just in case I am going to have Silver come."

"Eh?" Silver said climbing through the window. "Where am I going?"

"To us to the leader of the village to turn Akito here in and have him tell that Ana sent him so we are free and don't have to skate." Sakura said.

"Ooo!! Can you get me some tickets? I wanna go! Wait, skate in what?" Silver asked as if it was a second thought.

"To an ice skating competition." Sasuke said,

"Eh? Never mind then I don't wanna go!" Silver said. "Anyway. Can I sleep on your couch? I may or may not have someone after me at the moment..."

"Yeah, but any goons come here lookin' for you you're so on your own." Sakura said.

"Eh? You're mean Sakura-chan!" Silver whined sounding like Naruto.

"Baka. You sound like Naruto!" Sakura said hitting her with a pillow.

"I do not! I sound much, much better!" Silver said looking appalled.

"Pfft. Anyway. Do me a favor and knock this guy out." Sakura said.

"Okie dokie. How long?" Silver said.

"Til morning." Sakura said.

"Okie dokie! How you want me to knock him out?" Silver asked. She was about to hit him on the head but she didn't know if he would wake up the next morning if she did so.

"I don't care." Sakura said as she walked off to her room.

"Okie!" She said hitting him in the head rendering him unconscious.

"Is he even gonna wake up in the morning?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"Um, dunno." Silver said as she plopped down on the couch. "Can I watch a movie?"

"Knock yourself out but aren't you going to sleep?" Sasuke said handing her the remote.

"No, I slept most of the day. I ain't tired." Silver said as she put on Hellboy.

"Whatever. Just make sure it's not to loud." Sasuke said walking off.

"Got'cha!" Silver said turning the volume down a bit.

**Review. Please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Ice Skating and Online chats.**

**Chapter Eight.**

**Of Talks, Eavesdropping and Competitions.**

"Ne Sakura-chan, how come your so mean to the Uchiha?" Silver asked the following morning the hadn't taken the Akito to the leader yet but they where soon.

This question got Sasuke's attention as he walked by Sakura's room where the girls were. _Yeah, why does she act so mean? She threatens the dobe less then me!_

"You know you're gonna scare him off." Silver said as she played with Sakura's hair.

"Don't you think I know that?" Sakura said softly. "I'm trying to. He deserves someone more beautiful. And someone stronger. Someone willing to be at his beck and call."

"I don't think he'd want that." Silver said. _Shes right, I don't._

"Well, thats what he deserves."

"You meen he deserves a house wife, don't you Sakura?" Silver said.

"Yeah. I heard that he wanted a house wife. I could never do that. I am a shinobi of Konoha and thats not changing. Not for anyone." Sakura said.

"You heard this from a fangirl didn't you?" Silver asked. "You know they are a bunch of liars! I don't even think he likes long hair. Lets go ask him!" Silver said as she dragged Sakura off the bed.

_Kuso! _Sasuke thought making a mad dash to the living room throwing himself on the coach trying to act natural. They would kick his ass if the knew he was eavesdropping.

"Oi! Uchiha, do you like long hair on girls?" Silver said wasting no time.

"I don't really care. As long as she isn't bald." Sasuke said earning a giggle from Sakura.

"Okie dokie! What about house wives?" Silver said.

"What about them?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you want a house wife?" Silver said.

"If my wife, whoever she may be, wants to be one. If she doesn't then thats fine too. I don't really care." Sasuke said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okie dokie! Well, we best be getting Aki-chan here to the leader. Oi! Wakey wakey Aki-chan!!" Silver yelled.

"Aki-chan?" Sakura and Sasuke asked in unison.

"Yeah, last night when I was watch Hellboy he woke up and I called him Aki-chan and he got pissed." Silver said happily.

"What did I tell you about calling me Aki-chan!" demanded Akito once he awoke.

"I don't give a care. _You_ are tied up and _you_ are no where neer capable of killing me. _I_ on the other hand am more than capable of killing _you_. " Silver said. "We're taking the dragons."

"Nani?" Demanded Sakura. "Then I get to ride Snow or Suki."

"What the hell are you both talking about?" Demanded Sasuke.

"Has Orochimaru ever said something about killing the leader of the Wolfe clan?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke said.

"Well, I am the the leader of the Wolfe Clan. The snake bastard wanted me dead. There is a myth that if you kill me you get my dragons and power. But it ain't true. Nanook, Suki, Shadow and Snow barely listen to _me_ why the hell would they listen to anyone else?" Silver said shrugging. "And besides. I don't think anyone _could _kill me. I'm not boasting either. Besides, if they did they wouldn't get my powers and my clan would kick their ass to Timbucktu."

"Back to who is riding who I ain't riding Shadow or Nanook!!" Sakura said.

"Got it. Uchiha. Your riding Suki. Shadow and Nanook would throw you off the second you got on their backs. Sakura you can ride Snow I am gonna take Demon. " Silver said taking five stones from her pocket. They all were different colors. Blood red, snow white, a warm green and a navy green.

"Come." Silver said walking to the roof. When they got there Silver threw three stones. "Snow. You're taking Sakura. Suki you're taking Uchiha."

"When you were talking about your dragons you said four. Not five you didn't say Demon." Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not one of her dragons. I'm her guardian." Said a guy with black hair in a pony-tail at the nape of his neck.

"What kind of name is Demon?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not my name. Only Silver can call me Demon anyone else to call me Demon would have to have a death wish." Demon said. "I have a lot of names my name I was given at birth is the Demon Within the Clouds. My friends call me Cloud."

"So what'cha gonna let Sasuke call you air head?" Sakura said earning a glare from Demon.

"Air head?" Sasuke asked.

"Just get on the damn dragons." Cloud said.

"What ever you say Air Head." Sakura said dodging a kunai thrown by Cloud.

"Okie! Lets beat it I need to leave the village I have a bounty on my head and I ain't safe unless I am in Suna or Konoha. Suna because Gaara is like a brother to me and Konoha 'cause I know the Hokage and the soon-to-be Hokage. I got connections!" Silver said. "Also, it make a seen flying around on dragons so Uchiha or Demon one of you has to carry Aki-chan or he can walk as long as he don't run away."

"Aki-chan?" Silver said is a bell like voice. "Are you going to run away?"

"N-no!" He said gulping loudly.

"Good. 'Cause if you do I will hunt you down. And when I find you I am going to break your legs... Off." Silver said her voice no longer bell like but hard and her eyes were now a deep crimson unlike earlier when she was more relaxed and her eyes were a warm chocolate brown.

"I think he'll pee himself you threaten him any more. Lay off Silver." Cloud said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Silver said.

"Silver?? What a hideous name!" Ana said stomping up to them pretending to not notice Akito. Sakura took pride in the fact that she had a bandage over her nose.

"Unless you have a death wish. Do not speak to me in such an informal way. You do not know me. And I will kill you if you call me Silver again. You got that? Or do I have to say it slower so someone of your intellect can comprehend what I am saying." Silver said.

"I don't think you should use such big word Silver-chan. Her head might burst." Sakura said.

"How rude!" Ana yelled. "Hmph anyway; Cloud call me some time."

"How do you know my name?" Demanded Cloud, glaring.

"You're Cloud?" Ana asked.

"What of it?" Cloud said crossing his arms.

"Hmm, you're pretty cute. Well either of you then." She said and as she walked off she swayed her hips trying and failing to be seductive.

"I think she'll fall over if she moves around like that anymore... Or knock something over." Cloud snickerred.

"You whore!" Silver yelled after her. "Thats my boyfriend you're talking to!"

"Oh?" She said turning around. "And how much did you pay him to go out with you?"

"Why I oughta-!" Silver yelled her hand glowing red as she stomped up to Ana.

"Silver." Cloud warned. "Shes not worth your time."

"I guess your right." Silver said turning around.

"Thats what I thought." Ana huffed, thinking she had won.

**Bam!**

"I know she ain't worth my time but shes pissing me off. Shes lucky I didn't do worst." Silver said as they walked off leaving Ana wailing because her nose was once again broken it had been healing well but now it was going to take longer.

"How did I know you were going to do that?" Cloud said shaking his head.

"Ne, "Sakura said. "You to are a couple?"

"Yeah. And that Ana twit comes around again I am going to break her jaw." Silver said.

"Somehow, I don't doubt that. " Sakura said.

"Where the hell do you think you're going Aki-chan? My threat wasn't hallow. Now you have three seconds to get the hell back here before I come and break your legs _off_." Silver said.

"H-hai!" Akito said speeding back to where they were.

**Knock, knock, knock.**

"Come in." Called the voice of a kind looking elderly man.

"We got you a witness or whatever you wanna call him. He'll tell you what you want to know."

"And what makes you think I'll do that?" Akito said in a dark voice as he held a knife to Silvers throat. Quite unfortunately Cloud was protective of Silver.

"I suggest you drop that knife, _now_ unless you wish to die." Cloud said venom dripping from every word and murderous intent rolled off of him in waves. Although he knew Silver could take care of herself the look of horror on Akito's face was rather amusing.

Not heeding Clouds warning he did not drop the knife but pressed is harder into Silver's neck drawing a drop of blood. Sasuke had his sharingan activated, and Sakura's fist was glowing blue both of them ready to charge but Akito was using her as a shield.

"I'd listen if I were you." Silver said no fear in her eyes nor voice.

"Well, you're not me and I would be afraid if I were you." Akito whispered darkly in her ear.

"And why is that Aki-chan?" Silver asked disappearing with a puff of smoke appearing behind Cloud who now had a knife held firmly to Akito's neck. "We got this bo zo. He said that Ana sent him. Didn't you Aki-chan?"

"Don't call me Aki-chan you bitch! He yelled trying and failing to get free from Cloud who in turn stabbed him in the shoulder making him cry out.

"One more time. Did Ana send you?" Cloud said, as the elderly leader looked horrified.

"Die." He spat.

"My turn." Silver said walking up to him putting her fist in front of his face. Her fist caught fire seconds after she put it in front of his face. "I will ask you only once before you die. Did Ana or did she not hire you?"

"T-thats enough! I know Ana did it now I have proof. Take him out of here. I don't care what you do with him!" the leader whose name was Akira as they later learned.

"Okie dokie. We have orders to kill him if someone trys to assasinate us so.. we'll be going now." Silver said as they dragged Akito from the room. Soon coming back both covered in ash.

"You turned him into ash?"

"Yeah... He tried to make a run for it..."

"What ever. Okie we now know who rigged the competition do we still have to compete?" Sakura asked.

"No." Akira said composing himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Ice Skating and Online Chats.**

**Chapter Eight.**

**Of Amusment Parks, Matchmaking and Dates.**

**Silver's Point Of View.**

"Ne, Demon, wanna help me play matchmaker?" I asked in a sing song voice looking at Demon.

"Do I even have a choice in the matter?" He said dryly.

"Aw! Demon-kkuuunnn!" I said with a cute little pout. "Pwease?"

"Even if I said no you would make me." He stated. Then added kissing me, "Besides I doubt I could say no to you."

"Yay! Thankiez!!" I said bouncing up and down. Pecking Demon on the cheek I ran off to my room trying to find the amusement park tickets I had gotten from a client. I had gotten four and was planning on taking me, Demon. Then saving the other two for the both of us for another time this way we got to go twice. But this was going to be much much more fun.

Grabbing the phone in the kitchen I plopped down on the counter and began to dial Sakura's number.

"Moshi, moshi?" Sakura asked as she picked up the phone.

"Heyaz!!" I said happily. "I got these tickets to an amusement park, me and Demon can't go. But do you and Sasuke wanna?"

"Sure!" Sakura said. "Be right back. I am going to ask Sasuke."

"Okie dokie!" I said waiting for her to get back on the phone. (okie dokie who ever noted about how Sakura said okie dokie a lot it is cause me likie okie dokie and Silver just so happends to say it a lot and she got it from her)

"Okay! I'm back. Sasuke said sure. Where is the park?" Sakura asked.

"It is here. You can go today! It's not even noon yet! You can have the whole day there!" I said in a sing song voice.

"Okay! How would we get the tickets though? Where are you?" Sakura asked after thinking about it for a second.

"I will have Suki fly them over to you." I said. "They will be there in a second. Bye byez!!"

"Okay, bye bye!" Sakura said.

Summoning Suki I gave her the tickets and sent her to Sakura's place to give them the tickets and stay there and come back and tell me when they left so Demon and I could follow soon after.

"This is great!" I said happily flinging myself onto the couch next to Demon laying my head in his lap.

"What is?" Demon asked as he fiddled with my long braid trying to get it undone.

"Sakura and Sasuke are going to go to the amusement park and it is a nice sunny day. Even though it is winter it is nice and sunny! It's not to warm and not to cold!" I said lifting my head so Demon could undo my braid. He was probably the only person I let see my hair freely.

"I thought you detested the cold." He replied raising his eyebrow as he ran his fingers through my long brown hair.

"I do!" I exclaimed for I hated the cold. "_But,_ if it is cold Sakura can borrow Sasuke's sweater _and_ they can cuddle!!"

"As you wish." He said running his fingers through my hair once more before gently removing me from his lap and going to the window to let Suki in.

**Cloud's Point Of View.**

This was definitely going to me a long day. It was rare that Silver tried to play matchmaker for this was more of her friend Ino's thing, thought unlike with Ino, she usually succeeded in getting the pair together, whereas Ino generally was caught. After letting Suki in I walked to where Silver was. "Come." I said lifting her bridal style. "You need to get dressed as do I." I said dumping her on her bed before walking into my room.

"Yeah, yeah." She said sticking her tongue out childishly at me.

Once we were both dressed. Silver's outfit consisted of a pair of baggy jeans that Sakura and TenTen had used as target pracitce with. Well, TenTen and Sakura had made the jeans and Silver liked them so she made her own, and a black shirt and a sweatshirt that was huge on her and belonged to me. I was wearing jeans and a black shirt.

"C'mon!" She said as she dragged me out the door. The elderly lady that lived next door looked at us shaking her head laughing probably remembering when she was like that dragging her poor husband around. Thought I doubt he minded, just as I don't.

"Okie dokie, Sakura liked the faris wheel so they are prolly gonna go on it first so me and you are gonna try and rock it so they land on each other!" Silver explained her plan.

"Fine." I said boredly. This wasn't going to be to much fun. I rather liked her plans where she pulled pranks in Konoha like the time she scared the shit out of rookie nine and team Gai. It was rather funny because they fell for it. Neji, Hinata, and Shino were the only ones in on it because they had noticed Silver right away. Well, Hinata did and she told Shino and Neji and they helped her scare them.

"Cheer up!" She said as she dragged me along.

"Theres Pinky and the Uchiha." I said pointing at Sakura as she dragged Sasuke to the faris wheel. I smirked when I noticed that Sasuke had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"What you smirking at?" Silver demanded wanting to know what was so funny.

"The oh so famous surviver of the Uchiha Clan is blushing." I said.

"Doko!? Doko?!" Silver demanded looking around violently.

"There." I said pointing to the faris wheel.

"Ooo, they are going to the faris wheel!" Silver exclaimed as she dragged me off to the faris wheel. "Okie dokie! This is what we're gonna do. You're gonna fly me up there and I'ma try and shake the thingy they are and one of 'em is gonna stand up to see why it is shakin' and we're gonna make 'em fall into one n'other!"

"Why do I have to fly you? Last time I checked you could fly too." I said looking at her incredulously.

"Shud up! You know you like it." She added as if an afterthought. I rolled my eyes at her antics. It was true I liked to hold her but she was just as lazy as hell how she got to be one of the most feared assassins of.. well, anywhere, is beyond me.

"Whatever c'mon. I can't just grow wings and take off." I said.

"We don't grow wings. We.. um, like sprout 'em outa our backs." She said.

"Whatever." I chuckled. The look on her face was priceless. She wasn't stupid and was more mature than a lot of people more than twice her age, when she wanted to be, but when she wanted to be she could be a spur of the moment kinda of person. Hell, half the time she just did things to do it. Not thinking about it til after she had done it and when she did think about it she thought 'Damn, that was fun!' or something like that.

It didn't matter to her if other people thought of her 'cause to her you could call her every name in every language you could think of and she wouldn't take it to heart, though, you might just end up with a few broken bones...

"Oi! Get yer big head outa the clouds and c'mon!" Silver said breaking me from my thoughts. Some guys would be offended if she said this but Silver had a tendency to say and do things without thinking and sometimes regret saying it.

"You know you love me and my big head. " I teased smiling. When I didn't say anything she thought I was mad at her and was about to apologise.

"O'course I do!" She said as I wrapped my arm around her waist lifting her as we took off. (like Yue in Cardcaptor Sakura. Benders have wings!! :D ain't it awesome!!)

Once we landed on the Faris Wheel (um insert what ever it is called I dunnu!! lol havnt been on one in like a while.) once she was down she began to try and rock it. She looked like an idiot trying very hard to move the (same thing) but she wasn't having much succes.

"What the hell!!" She said. "Last time I was on one of these it rocked like alot!! And I was in it with some _ugly_ client who kept trying to hit on me! Wait... Not that I think about it, him and his ugly mug prolly paid someone to rock it!"

Laughing at the sight I blasted a fair amount of air at the (yeah same thing.) making it rock back and forth I felt a bit smug when I saw that Sakura had landed in Sasuke's lap and they both were red. (why is the saying beet red when I beet is more like pink? I meen really!! I saw one b4!! lol)

"No fair!" Silver yelled pointing at jumping up and down like a little kid.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said about to poke his head from the (yeah, same thing ppl). Grabbing Silver jumping from the (... u no the drill). Luckily Sasuke did not notice either of us.

**Sasuke's Point Of View, in the faris wheel thingy.**

Once we were at the park Sakura immediately dragged me to the faris wheel. Once we were in it I swear I heard Silver's voice, but said nothing knowing full well she wanted to get us together and I wasn't going to stop her.

"Isn't the view so cool!" Sakura squealed.

"Yeah." I said I had half a mind to say 'not at pretty as you' but you saw that to much in stories, movies and such.

"Ah!" Sakura yelped as the (u no the drill) began to rock a bit. Getting up to see what was up. Once she standing there was a violent shake and the (... dont make me say it), it shook like a leaf. "Wha-!"

"What the?" I asked as Sakura fell onto me, turning red jumping off me as soon as she could manage. "What the hell?" I said getting up to see Silver and Cloud jump from the (..), Cloud looked smug and Silver was pouting. Silently I thanked them for doing it but said nothing to Sakura. "Theres nothing there. Wanna go on a roller coaster?"

"Sure!" Sakura said soon forgetting her embaresment. When we got out of the faris wheel we headed for a large roller coaster that I had seen and it looked like fun. As we walked in to the line some guy came up to us.

"Hey, babe leave Mr. Chicken Hair there and come have some fun." He said trying to sound cool, though I must say he did miserably.

**Bam!**

_Now there is something I didn't expect. _I thought looking at the guy on the floor.

"I am the only one allowed to call him that, ne, Sasuke?" Sakura said in a sugary voice.

"H-hai." I said taken aback. I _really_ didn't expect her to do that.

"C'mon!" She said beckoning me forward with the line.

"Yeah, yeah." I said following her after sparing one last look at the looser who had tried to hit on Sakura. And if I may say one more thing about him, he did not walk he _waddled. _**(You ever seen someone try to run while they are sagging? It looks funny. Not that I have anything against people who sag but seriously, we do not wanna see your lil boy undies. So cover it up. AND IF YOUR MOM DRIVES YOU TO SCHOOL YOU AIN'T A GANGSTER. SO PULL YOUR PANTS UP!!! Jeff Foxworthy rocks. Woot!!)**

"That was kinda funny, don't'cha think Sasuke?" Sakura said looking at me.

"Very. Though, I didn't expect you to do that. And since when were you aloud to call me Mr. Chicken Hair?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Since you called me Pinky. " Sakura said in a sing song voice.

"Hn." I said blocking a blow from Sakura. I didn't feel like getting a concussion.

"No saying 'hn'!" Sakura said trying to take a blow at me once again, but this time she lost her balance and fell into me.

"As you wish." I said with a chuckle as she turned red.

"You're turning a lovely shade of red I must say. You're putting Hinata to shame." I teased smirking when she turned redder.

"Shut it!" Sakura said turning another shade of red. She really _did _put Hinata's blushes to shame I noted.

Once we were in front of the line we saw some people getting off of the roller coaster, "Was it fun?" Sakura asked one guy as he walked past them.

"Yeah!" He said.

"Thanks!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Anytime!" He said walking off.

As we got into the coaster Sakura looked a bit anxious. It ended soon after it started, though I must say I enjoyed it very much, for Sakura had grabbed onto me for almost the whole ride.

For the rest of that day we went on random rides, made funny faces in the house of mirrors and ate a lot of greasy food that we were going to regret eating later. I saw Silver but didn't say anything to Sakura, I simply mouthed thank you to Cloud and Silver, who in turn smiled and waved in Clouds case, and in Silver's she made kissy faces, earning a laugh from Cloud who dragged her off somewhere else before she could get any ideas and follow us.

"Having fun?" I asked Sakura as we got off the merry go round.

"Yup!" Sakura said happily. "Wanna watch the fireworks later?"

"Sure." I said smiling, a real smile, when she gave a broad grin as she dragged me to the tilt-a-whirl. When we were off the tilt-a-whirl Sakura then dragged me to bumper cars, and after that she semi-dragged me to numerous other rides. I had never really seen her this happy and care free, it made me happy that she let me see this side of her.

"Time for the hanabi!" Sakura said yawning as she dragged me off in another direction.

"Here." Cloud said walking up to us handing us to blankets, one to lay on the other to keep warm, for it got chilly during the nights. "Silver brought some blankets. We have two already, these ones are for you two. Give them back whenever."

"Okay, thanks." I said as he walked off with a wave to us. Plopping down on the blanket I patted the blanket beside me inviting Sakura to sit next to me. When I was younger I would have never let her be this close to me. God, I was stupid. I wish I hadn't done it. I like her a lot better now that she doesn't stalk me though.

Yawning Sakura tried to get comfortable, but couldn't seem to get a good posision as the ground was not comfortable and I was using my sweater as a pillow. Grabbing Sakura's hand I pulled her so her head was resting on my chest. Looking alarmed Sakura gave a strangled gasp, but soon snuggled into my chest as I covered her with the extra blanket as she shivered.

"Aw!! How cute!" I heard Silver coo. But she was soon silenced by Cloud who gave her a quick kiss and pulled her into a similar position as Sakura and I were in.

**Sakura's Point Of View.**

I was really going to have to thank Silver, this was the best day _ever_ I mean _ever._ I was snuggled up to Sasuke's chest and was now watching hanabi as they shot into the sky. Looking over at Air Head and Silver, I saw just about the cutest thing ever, and I wasn't the only one who thought so. I saw a few people looking over at them, all over them murmuring about how cute they looked. Some girls looked envious of Silver, she was curled up into a tight ball at Clouds side asleep as he watched the hanabi his chin on her head and his hand rubbing lazy circles in her back.

Silver looked so innocent and beautiful, it was hard to belive what she could do. Though some people may say it is not that much of a cute sight I thought very much it was for you could practically see the love radiating off Cloud as he looked down at Silver. Giving a cute yawn Silver sat up stretching, looking at Cloud saying something.

"Aw!!" I heard her whine. "You could have woken me!" She said loudly for she had missed the hanabi.

"Not my fault." Cloud replied shrugged with a lazy grin. "You sleep like a rock._._" This statement earned a few laughs from our surroundings making Silver look around and pout like a child who has been denied candy or something.

"Come." Cloud said putting his hand out as he stood up. When she took his hand he pulled her into his chest kissing her on the cheek he released her and began to fold the blankets and carry them off with Silver trotting close behind, looking like she could fall asleep walking.

"They make a cute couple." I noted standing up as Sasuke folded the blankets.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. I smiled at the look on his face.

Yawning I said, "Lets get going."

"Yeah." Sasuke said yawning as well. Once we were at the apartment Sasuke dumped the blankets on the couch and walked off to go to sleep.

"Sasuke." I called.

"Yeah?" He asked puzzled as to why I called him.

"Night." I said smiling as I gave him a peck on the lips and began to walk off, only to be stopped as Sasuke grabbed my arm whirling me around, I cannot explain how surprised I was nor how happy I was when I felt Sasuke's warm lips on mine.

"See you in the morning." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face as he walked off to his room.

After Sasuke was asleep I decided I couldn't sleep and I tip toed into Sasuke's room trying not to wake him.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked sounding a bit cross.

"A-ano, I couldn't sleep." I stuttered out lamely.

"Come here." Sasuke said in a softer voice.

"Hai." I said walking to the side of his bed. I gave a yelp as I was pulled down next to him.

"Go to sleep, Sakura." Sasuke said covering me up and pulling me snug against his chest resting his chin on my head.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I never stopped loving you, you know?" I said softly.

"I hoped so." Sasuke said softly. "Good night."

"Nighty nighty." I said falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Of Ice Skating and Online Chats.**

**Chapter Nine.**

**Of Almost Cat fights,and Pillow Fights.**

My eyes snapped open, alarmed when I felt a strong arm around my waist. Then realization hit me like a ton of bricks, _Sasuke's _arm was around my waist. I could have burst with joy that moment. Though, his arm didn't seem to explain why I couldn't see anything.

**Your face is in his chest... Dumbass.**

_Oh. Well, that explains it. Now, go away, I wanna enjoy tis moment!_

"Mornin'" Sasuke muttered looking at me.

"Ohayo." I murmured trying to get up, only to find I was unable, for Sasuke had tightened his arm around my waist seeming to have no intention of releasing my waist. "You don't have any intention of letting me go, do you?"

"No, not at all." Sasuke said smirking burying his head in my hair.

"I can't really argue with that." I said as we both fell back asleep though neither of us knew what time it was.

**Knock. **

**Knock.**

**Knock!**

"Damnit!" Sasuke said crossly pulling a pillow over his head.

"Who the hell is banging on the door?" I demanded. Wondering what time it was I looked at the clock. Shit, it was noon. _Oh well, I'm comfy! _

"Silver maybe?" Sasuke asked.

"No, she would just waltz right in like she owned the place. Thats just her." I said. Sasuke snorted at this.

**Bam!**

**Bam!**

**Bam!**

"Oh, Cloud-kkkuuunnnnn!!"

"I am going to murder her." I seethed jumping out of bed.

"You don't have to. Silver is still pissed at her. Plus she just doesn't like her. Well, and shes in the mood to pick a fight." Air Head said appearing out of nowhere.

"Where the hell'd you come from?" I demanded.

"Where the hell is Cloud?" Ana's voice demanded outside of the apartment door.

"Which one?" Silver's voice could be heard.

"Either. Well, your boyfriend was pretty hot.." Ana's voice trailed off.

"I wanna see this!" I said. It was rare Silver went looking for a fight. And when she did you found out why she was so feared. It was kinda fun to watch her fight, as long as you weren't the one she was fighting. Silver wasn't going to go all out because Ana wasn't a shinobi but Ana was really gonna get her pretty lil' ass kicked.

"Lead the way." Sasuke said seeming to be just as interested in the fight as I was.

"To bad he doesn't go for ugly whores like yourself." Silver said.

"How dare you!" Ana demanded looking pissed off. We had just opened the door to see Ana in a extremely revealing outfit and Silver in loose fitting black jeans and a sweat shirt that was most likely Air Head's.

"Oh, Cloud!" Ana said in a sickeningly whinny voice. "She just called me a whore!"

"So?" Sasuke and Cloud said in unison.

"But don't you care about me?" Ana demanded.

"Not in the slightest." Sasuke said raping his arms around my waist resting his chin on my shoulder. "But, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Sakura."

"What! A whore like her?" demanded Ana. "She has corrupted you!"

"You're gonna pay for that comment!" Silver said throwing her fist at Ana's jaw. _Hard._

"If you want to hurt Ana you will go through me first." Said some huge guy that looked kinda like Ana as he stepped between the two.

"Aniki! She called me a whore!" Ana cried.

"She was hitting on my boyfriend! Shes the whore!" Silver said. She was defending herself. What the hell? She could take down this guy in a heartbeat. Why was she defending herself? Normally she would have swung by now.

"You did what?" He demanded looking at Ana. Apparently he didn't know how much of a flirting whore Ana was.

"I did not!" Ana said looking like a dear caught in headlights.

"Did too." Sasuke, Air Head and I said all at once.

"Okay. Who am I fighting, Ana or you?" Silver said confused and getting bored. She wanted a fight and it looked as if there wasn't going to be one.

"Why is she looking to pick a fight?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Ana tried to kiss me in front of her." Air Head stated.

"Well, thats smart." I commented.

"You did what?!" Demanded Ana's brother when he heard Air Head.

"Um, nothing?" Ana said, thought it was more of a question.

"You're coming with me. Father is going to be pissed. You were raised to be a young women not some whore who tries to flirt with someone else's boyfriend." He said angrily. Despite his words you could tell he loved his sister, and wanted the best for her.

"Well, thats that. And here I wanted to pick a fight." Silver said shrugging. "Hey, wanna have a movie night just us before we have to leave and go back home?"

"Sure!" I said. "Sasuke?"

"Sure." He said.

"Okie! Lets go get as much junk food as we can carry!" Silver sang.

"Lead the way!" I said.

**Sasuke's Point Of View.**

As we were headed to the store to get chips, ice cream, and candy I was confronted by a girl that made Ana look like a saint.

"Hey, wanna hang out with some real women?" She said seductively. Kami. Was this place crawling with girls ready to go out with someone they didn't know? Hell, I could be a murderer. Actually, I was, technically, a murderer for I have killed many. I regret most of it though.

"Yes. And I am." I stated, once again wrapping my arm tightly around Sakura's waist bringing her to me. I couldn't help but to smirk when she turned a light red.

"Really?" She asked in mock astonishment. "Where are they then?"

"Here." Silver said in a sing song voice.

"Really? All I see is a bunch of ugly little girls."

"Eh? You're one to talk! Your boobs and face ain't even eal!." Silver sexclaimed looking appalled. "Besides, he seems to like me plenty."

"Hm? How much did you pay them to even come in a ten meter radious of you." She said snidely.

"You looking to get your ass kicked? I am really starting to hate this place. Too many whores. Hell, did you know girly, both Cloud and Sasuke here are murderers?" Silver said.

"What the hell?" She asked alarmed.

"Yup! And Silver is one of the most feared assassins of all time!" Sakura said joining in. They were messing with this girl. They were telling her the truth and pretending that it was a lie. But, what they were saying was no lie. Silver _was _one of the most feared assassins of all time. And Cloud and I _were_ murderers. Both Cloud and I had reputations.

Cloud was Silver's guardian and if you messed with her you messed with him which wasn't a good idea. It was rare that Silver was without Cloud. He got his reputation for the fact that he was always with her and if she was injured or unable to fight he would. And in some ways he was stronger that Silver.

"Why I oughta! Playing with my head!" She roared lunging at Silver, who easily evaded her blow smacking her hand away. Getting up she lunged again only to be brushed off like she was no more than a mere fly.

The fight went on like this for a few minutes before Silver got bored.

"Silver." Cloud warned. If Silver got carried away she could easily kill this girl but she didn't really like to kill.

"Yeah, yeah!" Silver said swinging, hitting the girl in the gut sending her flying. Walking up to her and leaning over her she said, "I warned you. We _are _killers. We are shinobi of Konoha. And we are not to be messed with. As I said before I _am_ an assassin. Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha clan and Cloud is my boyfriend and my comrade, and Sakura is the apprentice of Tsunade. One of the three Sanin."

"Y-you're serious?" She stuttered.

"As serious as I get. Which by the way isn't very serious. Now if you don't mind me asking why the hell did you pick a fight with me. It doesn't take rocket science to see that I can kick your ass. No offence but it's kinda true." Silver said.

"A stupid dare. I don't usualy dress like this nor flirt. I have heard of Tsunade-sama. Isn't she the hokage of Konoha?"

"Yeah. Now we gotta go get movies and as much candy and junk food as I can carry!" Silver said in a sing song voice as if nothing had happened.

Once we had gotten the junk food we went to the movie store getting Pan's Labyrinth, Hellboy 2, and Ice Princess, though this movie wasn't intended to be watched if Silver and Sakura got their ways, which they probably were.

**Later that night. **

"Sasuke, pass me the whip cream please." Sakura said.

"Here." I said passing it to her.

"Thankie!" She sang as she put the nosel inot her mouth.

"Oi! Save some for me!" Silver yelled. It seemed as if these two were using movie night as an excuse to pig out.

"Damnit gimme!" Silver yelled snatching it from Sakura before she ate it all.

Yup. These two just wanted a reason to pig out.

"Oi! That was mines!" Sakura yelled pouncing on Silver grabbing the whip cream and sat on Silver who's arms and legs flailed about.

"No mine! Sasuke get your fat girlfriend offa me!" Silver exclaimed as she rolled out from under Sakura who fell to the other side.

"Who the hell you calling fat?!" Demanded Sakura as she tackled Silver.

"You!" She said crawling once again from under Sakura and hid behind Cloud who moved out of the way laughing as he said, "Sorry hun, you're on your own."

"No fair!" Silver pouted.

"Tough!" Sakura said throwing a pillow at her.

"Pillow fight!" Silver yelled hitting me upside the head.

"What the hell I didn't do nothin'. " I said childishly making Sakura laugh. Grabbing a pillow I hit Silver who in turn hit me and it went on like that for about another half hour before we got tired and we all just dropped.

"Sasuke? Are you asleep?" Sakura asked as she crawled up to me.

"Yes." I mumbled rolling over to face her.

"Ne, did you mean it?" Sakura asked as she curled up a little less than a foot away from me only to have me pull her over to me as I buried my face in the crook of her neck.

"Did I meen what?" I asked.

"Am I your girlfriend?" Sakura asked.

Pulling my head from the crook of her neck to look at her a bit hesitantly I said, "Every word of it. That is, if you want to be."

"Of course I do!" She said hugging me burying her face in my chest, most likely trying to hide her blush.

"Good." I said as she fell asleep.

"Do you love her?" Cloud's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"I-... I think so..." I said trailing off.

"Take care of her." Cloud said. "You're pretty brave you know. Most guys would head for the hills. All of her friends are shinobi and some of them ANBU. She has healed many people and gained friends from it. You kinda have to be kinda nice to the person who saved your life."

"Why would most guys head for the hills?" I questioned. Though, I knew the answer.

"You already know the answer to that. She's got more Shinobi friends then Naruto, and he can make friends with just about anyone." Cloud said.

"Silver and Naruto are alike in some ways." I noted.

"How so?"

"You know the answer to that as well, she likes to laugh and can make mostly everyone smile. People can't help but to love her."

"And how do you know this?"

"You were drawn by the fact that she was so up-beat even though she was one of the most feared assassins ever. Most assassins would lose themselves. They'd have to. They'd have to lose their pity, and other emotions more than other shinobi."

"Thats true." He acknowledged. "Her emotions fuel her. She uses her unwillingness to kill as a incentive to get away so she won't have to kill. Thats what makes her better at getting away and not getting caught then the others. Good night."

"Night." I said.

**In the mornin'**

What the hell? I thought as I woke and saw pink. Oh, Sakura. I thought as I moved a little only to have her snuggle closer to my chest seeking my warmth. I grabbed the blanket that was at my feet and wrapped it around us both.

"Oi!" Silver said. "It's like noon, thank god we didn't make _that _big of a mess. Cloud and I cleaned up. So wake up Sakura so we can have breakfast and leave."

"Okay, "I said then I whispered in her ear. "Sakura, wake up."

"Mmm," She muttered trying to get closer to me if posible.

"Come on. Time to wake up." I said kissing her temple making her stir.

"I dun wanna!" Sakura whined loudly.

"Get up pinky! Silver is making pancakes!" Cloud called from the kitchen.

"Oi!" Sakura yelled jumping up. "Who're you callin' pinky! Damn Air Head!"

"Well, that got her up." I said.

"Hell yeah! My pancakes are awesome!" Silver yelled from the kitchen.

"We walking back to Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"Hell no! I'm as lazy as hell! We're flyin'!" Silver said through a mouthful of pancakes. As she set them down on the table

"I call Suki!" Sakura yelled.

"Fine. Cloud, you gonna gimme a ride or am I gonna ride Shadow?" Silver asked.

"You can hitch a ride with me."

"Cool." Silver said, this conversation was confusing me.

"Okie dokie!" Exclaimed Silver once we were done eating. "To the roof!"

Once we were at the roof I saw a huge dragon it was a beautiful lavender color.

"Yay! Heya, Suki!" Sakura said as she ran up to Suki dragging me along with her as she climbed onto the masive dragons back.

There was a loud _whoosh_ and were Cloud once stood, was a blood red dragon. Once Silver climbed onto it's back she said, "Okie dokie! Lets go Demon, Suki!" And both dragons took off at an alarming speed. I was amazed to see Silver standing as if she was surfing on the dragons back. I now knew the dragon was Cloud.

We rode on the dragon for a few hours the trees and small towns flying beneath us at lighting speed. Though I couldn't help but to enjoy the ride for Sakura was clinging to me like I was her life line. I would have thought she was scared but she had a grin on her face so I knew she was not afraid.

"We're home!" Silver yelled as they landed on the roof of the hokage tower. "Heya, Baa-chan!"

"Don't call me that! Geez! You're worst than Naruto!" Tsunade said looking pissed off.

"Ooo, is that anyway to welcome me? I completed the mission! Sakura and Sasuke are together!" Silver sang.

"Mission?" Sakura asked looking to Tsunade.

"Yuppy! I was supposed to help you two get together! And I did! Ain't I awesome?" Silver sang once again.

"Thanks," Sakura said as she hugged her friend. I had to thank her too because it was partly her that had gotten us together.

"Yes, now that you're here. I have a mission for all of rookie nine." Tsunade said as she walked into her office with us following her closely.

Once we were in her office we found all of rookie nine plus team Gai."Okay! Now that everyone is here! I am assigning all of rookie nine, Team Gai, Silver and Cloud and all the sensies too go on a vacation to...

**... To Be Continued.**


End file.
